


28 Shades of Tardis Blue

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (is the plan), A Chapter a Day, BDSM themes, F/M, Fic Challenge, Kinkbruary, Yall voted and the dumb title is staying, a kink a day, please see chapter titles for each prompt/kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: The first time she comes to him, she presses a length of rope into his hands, and offers her wrists.The Master looks down at the thick soft black cord, and back up at the Doctor, and raises an eyebrow.“Can I help you with something?”'Kinkbruary' fic challenge!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 87





	1. Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let's all pretend it's the 1st today as I come to you with day one's prompt for kinkbruary! I'm planning on doing every day and each chapter title will have the prompt so you can avoid anything you need to. Here's the full list of prompts: https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833?s=21 And anyone who wants to join in and write some PLEASE DO!!
> 
> Day 1: Bondage

The first time she comes to him, she presses a length of rope into his hands, and offers her wrists. 

The Master looks down at the thick soft black cord, and back up at the Doctor, and raises an eyebrow. 

“Can I help you with something?”

She doesn’t reply, just stands there, in front of him, wrists held out and something burning behind her eyes that he hadn’t seen in a long while. 

Well. He was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

He begins to wrap the cord round and round her wrists, fingers shaking with gleeful excitement, before the fog of elation in his head clears a little and he pauses; reconsiders. 

The Doctor looks confused when he starts to unwind the rope again - then disappointed - but the dull acceptance in her eyes turns to surprise when he shoves her coat from her shoulders and starts stripping the rest of her clothes off. 

She doesn’t move to help him, but she doesn’t stop him either - and it’s strange, this quiet, submissive version of the Doctor (something was probably wrong, he expects - some ridiculous, trivial disaster in her pathetic life she was all self-loathing over - it was usually the way whenever the Doctor came to him - he tries not to think on that), but he isn’t going to complain. 

The soft black cord binds her wrists tightly behind her back, and he walks round in front of her, the rest of it held in his hands like a beacon of power. 

He smirks at her. “Kneel,” he says; an echo of his words to her in a gallery in london, when she’d looked at him with disgust. 

There is no disgust on her face as she sinks to her knees this time, and he pushes her until she sits on her heels, looking up at him though hazel eyes that dance with something he can’t quite put his finger on. 

No time for pondering - he had the Doctor - _the Doctor_ \- bare on her knees and bound for him; he wasn’t about to waste it. 

He circles her, wrapping the cord around and around her naked body as he goes, placing each black line methodically across her skin; one below her breasts, then above, across her abdomen, clamping her arms tightly in place. He gets to her neck, and looks her in the eyes as he wraps it around just tightly enough to make her breath catch in her throat, before he secures it with a knot and steps back to admire his work. 

“Perfect,” he murmurs, eyes dragging over her, trousers tightening further at the sight. His eyes flick up to hers. “I could leave you here now,” he muses.

“And waste this opportunity? Do you really think I’d believe you’d do _that?”_

He looks down at her, amused, and debates walking off just to get a reaction… but she’s right - the Master has no intention of wasting this opportunity at all, and though he’d never admit it, doesn’t possess the strength to walk away from her like this. 

Instead, he steps round behind her and grips her by a handful of the ropes where they cross over round her back, and hauls her bodily to her feet. Off balance, she stumbles as he drags her across the floor, and he delights in the way she crashes awkwardly into his console, no choice but to topple forwards where he shoves her, so she is sprawled there bent over, stomach and breasts pressing into the control panel. 

He should flick the safety lock on his controls, but where would be the fun in that?

He can hear her breathing hard as he unzips his trousers and shoves them down, and casts his gaze over her, hands bound tightly, black cord digging into pale skin - and oh, she’d be beautifully striped when he unbinds her, and he can’t wait to see. 

The Master lets a hand glide down over her back, feeling the bumps of the rope against her heated skin. He gets to her backside and lifts his other hand too, pulling her soft flesh apart with his thumbs. The Doctor gives a sound and shifts, arching her back a little and spreading her legs. A dark chuckle bubbles from him, and his cock twitches as he eyes the slick pink flesh between her legs. 

“Done this before?” He says as he lines himself up with her entrance. 

“Of course,” she shoots back quickly. 

He pushes into her, and she gasps, cunt impossibly tight around him. He grins as he feels her pulse around him.

“Liar.”

She’s quiet then - biting down on her lip he expects - her body tense as he works himself in and out, and in and out of her, pressing in deeper each time. His balls bump against her, her body twitching in response, and he takes a moment to pause, panting, running his hands across her tightly bound form again. 

_The Doctor_ … he reminds himself, and a full body shiver of pleasure goes through him. Lust spiking, he grabs two handfuls of the cords somewhere around the middle of her back, and braces his feet further apart on the floor, then he starts to fuck her, hard. 

She’s clearly trying to keep quiet, but it doesn’t last very long, and soon she’s keening as he snaps his hips into her, using the leverage of the ropes tight around her body to drag her back onto his cock over and over, his hips hitting her backside so hard each time he can watch her flesh ripple against him. 

He thinks he makes her come. He doesn’t care much; hadn’t been trying, particularly, but it does give him a rush of smugness to feel her cunt clench and flutter wildly around him, feel her body quiver where he drags her into him again and again. 

When he comes too it’s thick and hot, spurting inside of her - more than there usually is, he’s sure, his orgasm dragging out an extra few blissful seconds. He steps back, watching as his slick cock slips out of her, and she closes up again, a trickle of white fluid seeping out as her cunt twitches.

“Is that what you wanted?” He says and she’s gasping, nodding. “Thank me then,” he demands as he shoves himself back inside his trousers. She snorts. 

“You wanted it just as much. Untie me now.”  
The Master steps back in close to her and leans down, letting her feel the ghost of his hot breath as he smiles into her ear. “And whyever would I do that?”

He expects her to gasp - expects to feel her body go tense against his in horror when she realises the terrible, stupid mistake she’s made by making herself so vulnerable around her best enemy in all the universe -

“Because I set a self destruct on your tardis that will blow your left engine room to bits in… seven minutes and fourteen seconds.”

The grin drops off the Master’s face, and he blinks there a moment, before he shoves himself off her and races round to his monitor, frantically bringing up his ship’s internal system stats. A timer flashes up on the screen, counting down. He whirls to face her with wide, livid eyes. 

“When did you even -!?”

“Just now. You should really lock your controls if you’re going to fuck someone over them, you know?”  
“You’re - tied up!” He splutters. 

“I know. Your tardis’s telepathic systems are way too easy to hack into. Or maybe she just likes me.”

“How _dare you_ -”

“Six minutes. Better hurry - felt like a complicated knot.”

He stares at her where she’s sprawled over for another few seconds, debating letting his engine explode just to _spite her_ \- but that would be an awful hassle to fix - and _costly_. And he’d only just fitted some of those new parts last week. 

Growling under his breath, he storms over to her and starts yanking at the knot on the back of her neck with fingers trembling with fury. He hauls her up when it’s loose, and turns her to face him as he furiously unwinds the cord from around her, stubbornly refusing to glance into her smirking face.

“The code,” he snaps when he yanks the rope free. The Doctor hops over to his controls, and keys in a code, pressing a button with a merry jab of her finger so the timer on the screen goes green and disappears. 

“My _birthday_? Really?” He scowls at her. 

She shrugs. “I needed a long number.”

“ _You -”_

“See you around,” she calls out, scooping her clothes off the floor and throwing her coat on, striding from his tardis and letting the door swing shut behind her with a bang. 

The Master stands in the middle of his console room, frowning, hands shaking with rage at the _audacity_ she had. 

He hadn’t even got to admire the marks the ropes had left on her bare form. 

“Next time,” he growls to himself, jabbing at his controls to fire his ship up, already forming a plan in his mind. 

Next time… he would paint her pretty skin _red_. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess what today's prompt is? :P I was late with this one and I am planning on doing today's today... so hopefully I'll be back with more later. 
> 
> Comments are hugely appreciated!! <3


	2. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that these are going to be short and rough because I'm writing them quick so don't expect much polish :P Day 2: Spanking

The second time she comes to him, he’s ready for her - but she, it seems, is also ready for  _ him _ . 

He blinks at her, where she lays sprawled across his lap, trousers and underwear shoved clumsily down, the pale flesh of her bottom bare before his eyes. 

“How did you know?” He can only utter dumbly as she seems to settle herself there quite comfortably. 

“Please,” she snorts, “I gave you the idea.”

“You did?” He utters dumbly.

In lieu of a reply, the Doctor wiggles her bottom at him, lifting her hips a bit, giving him a peek at the glistening pink flesh between her thighs and his mouth goes dry. 

He’s suddenly so hard it  _ hurts,  _ and he feels his cock twitch, can see the edge of a smile on her lips where her cheek is resting on his bed. A flash of irritation spurs him to grant her the first smack, and the sound echoes round the room, sharp and crude. 

She cries out beautifully, but she’s still smiling, so he hits her again, harder this time, his palm stinging where it connects with the flesh of her arse. He listens to her yelp, then watches her skin flush white then pink. She was going to be scarlet by the time he was done with her. 

Her back arches, hips raising again, granting him another glimpse of the hot flesh between her legs. It makes his mouth water, and unable to help himself, he prods her there, delighting in the way she squirms as he pushes a finger crudely into her, before withdrawing it and smacking her again, hard enough to make her jump. 

“I’m going to fuck you when I’m done,” he threatens, shoving two fingers into her this time.

“I should hope so too,” comes her curt reply, and growling in annoyance, he pulls his fingers out and spanks her thrice, alternating between her left and right cheek, hitting hot flesh hard enough to make his palm sting. 

She’s panting now, squirming against him, and she must be getting sore. She glistens between her thighs, slick and hot, and the sight of how turned on she was from him hitting her makes his eyes roll back in his head, and he has to bite his lip to stifle a groan, shifting beneath her. 

Clearly feeling how achingly hard he is, the Doctor wriggles against him, purposefully grinding herself down onto his cock. He is not able to stifle  _ that  _ sound, and can see her smirk as it leaves him, a desperate, almost pathetic whimper. Furious at the way she was _ playing  _ with him - what was this - some silly game to her? An amusing way to pass the time? - He grabs her arms, pulling them both round behind her and crossing her wrists so he can pin them both there with one hand. He should have tied her up again, he muses as he pushes her thighs apart with a large hand between them, shifting her on his lap so she is spread open, one of her knees between his and his between hers, backside pert and pink and presented for him. 

He spanks her again, one on each cheek, then grabs a handful of one and squeezes, delighting in the way she hisses as he manhandles the sore flesh. Releasing it, he smacks her again while it still wobbles, then prods a finger at her arsehole, smirking when it clenches at the pressure. 

“Maybe I’ll fuck you here instead,” he tells her, and lifts his figner to his mouth, sticking it in to get it slick, then pressing it to her arse again, pushing it inside. She groans and her hips shift restlessly; trying to get pressure on her aching clit, he imagines. 

Noting that her flesh wasn’t as pink as he’d like to see yet, he Master withdraws his finger after a moment, and smooths his hand over her bottom, squeezing and pinching before he lifts it off, pulling back and holding it there above her, just to hear her hold her breath, watch the way she braces herself, body tensing. When he brings it down this time, he is relentless, spanking her over and over without giving her a second to catch her breath, listening to her  _ howl _ as he turns her arse bright red with the palm of his hand. He loses count of how many times he hits her, but when he finally stops, he is panting, sweat dripping down the back of his neck, and the Doctor’s form is heaving, trembling lightly where she lays sprawled over him. 

He takes a breath, smooths back his hair, and is glad she cannot see how dishevelled he must look. 

“Had enough?”

She shifts on his lap. Her bottom is bright red, the print of his hand branded over and over into her skin, and she is slick and swollen with arousal between her legs. 

“I can take more if you’ve got it in you.”

_ Oh fuck… _ he almost breathes the words out loud. Thank rassilon he  _ doesn’t.  _ Instead, he forces a cruel chuckle, strokes his hand over her burning hot flesh. 

“My dear Doctor,” he drawls, giving her left cheek a squeeze. “I’m going to make you regret saying that.”

He can still see the side of her face though a strand of sweat-damp hair has fallen half across it, but enough is left unobscured for the edge of her mouth to be visible, and he watches her lips curl up in a smile before she speaks. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

\--


	3. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Humiliation. I'm not sure how well I fulfilled this prompt but I tried?

He couldn’t believe she’d let him do it, actually.

The last two times she’d somehow held all the control despite the fact that he was the one binding her and fucking her and spanking her, and the Master had decided he was taking some back.

He was lounging outside his Tardis when she approached, leaning casually against the door of the red telephone box, and had raised an eyebrow at her as she’d come to a stop in front of him.

“Shall we go inside?” The Doctor said after a pause. 

The Master had shook his head, then he’d stepped in close to her and unbuttoned her trousers while looking her in the eye. He took out what he’d had stashed in his pocket and very deliberately slipped his hand down inside her underwear, and pushed the little egg up inside of her, nestling the other end of it snugly up against her clit. 

“Interesting,” she’d smirked, but it had fallen from her face when he’d simply done her back up and turned her around, giving her a swat on the behind and a little shove back in the direction of her own tardis.

She’s gone, and he’d followed her; of course he had - that was the point. 

She only had Yaz with her, he didn’t know where the other two humans she’d had hanging around had got to - probably dead knowing her track record - and the Master keeps to the shadows as they wander through a bustling city on Trixon Nine, the Doctor showing off as usual, pointing out this and that. 

It’s too noisy and busy here - too easy for her to hide any reactions he's planning to draw from her, so he slinks closer and sends out a little telepathic wave of hypnosis into the insipid human’s head. He grins when she turns to the Doctor and grasps her arm, claiming to be starving and can they please go and get something to eat in that little outdoor cafe right now? 

The Master seats himself nearby, directly behind Yaz and facing the Doctor, so he has a full view of her. He catches her eye as he settles himself, and she holds the gaze for a moment, knowing what’s coming, before her silly pet distracts her with another question.

He leaves her alone while they browse menus, circling his thumb idly over the little controller in his pocket without activating it just yet. Biding his time.

She’s fidgeting, glancing up at him every few seconds and he’s positively  _ delighted _ at her obvious anticipation. He can hear her double hearts beating fast from here. 

He waits until a waiter-droid floats over to their table to take their orders, watching carefully with his hand in his pocket.

“It’s like cake but a soup!” She tells Yaz as she questions the special. 

“It’s  _ what?” _

“Tastes a bit like birthday cake but without the icing. Do you like birthday cake? I  _ love _ birthday cake me, it’s the best ki -  _ ah!” _

“Doctor?” Yaz says, sounding bemused. Smirking, the Master strokes his finger over the screen on the controller, ramping up the vibrations he’s sending to the little device nestled inside the Doctor.

“I just -  _ ahhh _ , um…” he watches as she grips the table, squeezing her eyes shut and panting. 

“Doctor?” Yaz sounds concerned now and the waiter droid is hovering confusedly next to the table.

“Do you need medical assistance madam?” It asks, and the Master grins as the Doctor shakes her head. 

“Nope! I’m fine, nothing to worry about!” She says forcibly bright. He strokes his finger down on the screen, easing off on the vibrations, bringing them down to a steady humming pulse inside of her. He sees her shoulders relax a little. “Spot of indigestion probably.” She bangs a fist against her chest.

“But we haven’t eaten yet?”

“Shall we order!? Let’s order! I’ll have the special please, so will Yaz, and two waters thanks ever so much bye!” She snatches the menu out of Yaz’s hands and places both of them on the waiter droid’s tray, sending it on its merry way. Her eyes catch the Master’s, and he raises an amused eyebrow at her. She glares at him. 

He leaves her be while they wait for their food, leaving the little controller alone so the toy pulses steadily and mildly inside her. It wouldn’t be enough to incapacitate her, not with the way the vibrating pulse swelled before it cut out then began again, but just enough to wind her body up like a tightly coiled spring, keeping her aroused and frustrated. He wonders how wet she is now, sending the thought out loudly enough for her to hear, and delighting in the way her face flushes in response. 

Yaz is trying to chat to her, and the Doctor is either replying with very rushed jumbled sentences and lots of frantic hand movements, or ignoring her questions altogether, visibly gritting her teeth as she fidgets in her seat. 

“Are you sure you’re alright Doctor?” Yaz asks for the third time. 

“Me? Yes, yep! Course I’m alright. I’m always alright, me. Right as rain!”

The Master can’t see Yaz’s face from where he’s sat behind her, but he can imagine the way she narrows her eyes at the Doctor who’s visibly avoiding eye-contact with her. 

“You look… flushed.”

“Yeah - yeah, it’s warm in here, isn’t it?”

“We’re outside…”

“Oh look! Here comes our food!”

The Master slips his hand into his pocket, and he waits - for just the moment when the waiter droid leans over to place her plate down in front of her then he runs his thumb up over the screen, ramping the vibrations up to full. 

The Doctor gasps, and her knee bangs the table. Yaz visibly jumps, and the waiter droid recoils, staring at her. 

“Is there a problem with the meal?” It asks as she bites her lip, squirming in her chair. 

“Mmmm, no - no it’s  _ ahhh _ \- it looks -  _ amazing _ .  _ Oh.  _ I’m just… so hungry…”

The waiter serves Yaz her plate too, and by the time it floats off, the Mater is running his thumb rhythmically over the slider, making it vibrate in a steady pulse inside of her much more intense than before. She’s put her elbows on the table and has her head in her hands, hands in her hair. 

“...Doctor?”

“I’m fine!” She lifts her head to throw Yaz a fake smile, and grabs her spoon with a shaking hand. The Master waits until she has a spoonful halfway to her mouth before ramping it up onto full and grinning to himself when she spills it everywhere with a gasp. Of course she ordered  _ soup _ . This couldn’t be more ridiculous. 

People around them are looking now, and he sniggers as he circles his finger over the control, delighting in the way the Doctor’s eyes squeeze shut as she bends her head, blonde hair tumbling down around her face. 

“Sorry Yaz,” she says, “low blood sugar.” She stuffs a spoonful of soup in her mouth hastily, and the Master watches as she eats, the knuckles of her other hand white where she grips the edge of the table. She’s squirming, shifting restlessly in her seat, rocking her hips just slightly, and people around them are muttering to each other as they throw glances in her direction, perturbed by her odd behaviour. 

Glancing around, also clearly noticing the stares, Yaz clears her throat. “This is good,” she forces out brightly as she eats.

“ _ Yesss _ ,” the Doctor practically  _ moans _ , and the Master hides his snort in a cough. His eyes catch the Doctor’s, and she glares at him. He puts the power all the way up in retaliation, watching as she gasps and clutches at the table and her spoon with white knuckles. 

“Um -”

“I’m fine Yaz, just fine -  _ ohhh _ , this is just -”

Enjoying this far too much, he jabs his thumb repeatedly on the highest setting, sending wave after wave of rhythmical, strong pulses straight to her cunt, and she snaps her head up, her eyes find his, wide and panicked, a plea in them as her mouth falls open - 

He doesn’t relent, and just seconds later she gasps, doubling over as she grabs the table, gripping with both hands and shuddering where she sits, her spoon clattering to the floor as she gives a low, long moan. 

She’s panting when he finally flicks the control off, and Yaz has jumped to her feet, clearly alarmed at the Doctor’s strange behaviour. 

“Doctor!”

“All fine!” She says brightly. “Went down the wrong way.” She stoops and picks up her spoon off the floor with a shaking hand, sticking it back in the bowl. 

“Doctor that’s been on the -” Yaz trails off as she scoops up a spoonful and shoves it in her mouth. The Master rolls his eyes. 

“Um…” Hesitantly, Yaz sits back down. 

The Doctor looks up and catches his eyes as Yaz too goes back to her lunch, and she holds his gaze a moment, face still flushed from her orgasm and eyes dark. 

She clears her throat. 

“Think I might nip to the loo,” she says, standing. “Won’t be a minute.”

The Master smirks and puts down his fork, standing from his chair and hastily following after her. 

\--


	4. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for a brief mention of blood towards the end of this one, just in case you're squeamish. It's mild though so it's probably fine anyway but better to be on the safe side. 
> 
> Day 4: Biting

He’s not  _ following  _ her per se. He just… had his Tardis locked to track hers when she’d gone to Trixon Nime and he’d forgotten to take it off, that was all. 

The Master brings up the location when they’ve landed, and scowls at the words that flash on screen.

_ Earth. England. 2021. Sheffield.  _

What  _ was  _ her obsession with this putrid little planet in the twenty first century? 

On his monitor, he sees her Tardis doors swing open, and Yaz step outside. His own is parked just a few meters away - disguised as a van, so his screen tells him - so they would be oblivious to him watching the interaction.

“Give me a couple of days? Just wanna catch up with my sister and see mum and dad,” she’s saying as the Doctor stands in the doorway, hands shoved in her pockets. Ah. So she was dropping off the baggage. 

“Course,” she smiles, and Yaz appears to hesitate as she starts to walk away, then whirls back to face her.

“Don’t leave,” she blurts out.

The Master frowns in confused amusement as the Doctor’s face softens.

“Yaz, I promise you, I’ll be back in two days -“

“But you can’t - can you?” She says hurriedly. “You can’t promise me that… not if you fly off.”

She’s avoiding Yaz’s eyes now, scuffing her boot against the floor, and that was interesting, wasn’t it? Trouble in paradise, it seemed? 

“Please Doctor, I’m asking you. Just… stay here.”

They look at each other a moment before the Doctor nods and forces a smile. “Alright. I do have some modifications on the Tardis I can get to.”

Yaz’s shoulders sag with relief. “Thanks,” she smiles back. “I’ll see you Sunday!”

The Doctor waves and disappears off back inside her Tardis, muttering to herself about the internal engine cooling system. She clearly hadn’t noticed that he was parked just by her, and though the temptation to follow after her was strong, having to knock on her Tardis door would really spoil the element of surprise he’d rather go for. Otherwise… well. It was a bit like he was trailing after her like a lost puppy. Which he absolutely was  _ not.  _

It’s easy to set up an energy signal from somewhere in the middle of the city. It only takes him a couple of hours - and most of that time is spent wandering around looking for the perfect spot - then he presses the button on his console and activates it. Like clockwork, he watches on his monitor as the Doctor’s head pops out of her Tardis doors thirty seconds later, sonic held out. She brings it to her face to examine the readings and frowns, and then she’s off, striding off into the city with her ridiculous little device stuck out in front of her. 

The Master pilots his Tardis to the spot he’d picked, and settles in to wait for her. 

\--

She yelps when he steps up behind her where she’s bent over in a corner with her sonic, grabbing her none too gently about the waist and pinning her to the brick wall. 

“You!” She gasps out, her hearts beating frantically enough for him to hear as he presses himself against her with a smirk. Her eyes dark to the side where the signal had been coming from the small box he’d set up there. “This was you!?”

“Got me,” the Master grins. 

She pushes at his chest irritably, but he refuses to budge and she huffs, blowing a strand of hair from her face. “What was the point?”

“Thought you might be bored waiting for your silly little pet…” He drawls, pressing in closer, bringing his mouth to her neck as he speaks. Goosebumps appear on her skin as his hot breath ghosts over her neck. “Thought I could help with that…”

“You could have called! Or texted - or, you know - knocked on the door like a normal person. Instead of dragging me off into the city down some dark alleyway after a fake signal,” she mutters crossly, and the Master smiles into her neck.    
“But where would be the fun in that?”

He opens his mouth over her neck, biting down lightly as he sucks at her skin, and the Doctor relaxes against him, her breath leaving her lips in a shaky exhale. He nips at her neck just below the mark he’s left, then her collarbone, and her chest brushes his as she breathes quickly. 

“Master,” she utters as he cups her breasts through her shirt, and then, eyes flickering up to hers, he drags her shirts out from where they’re tucked into her trousers, shoving them up, suddenly eager to see and feel bare skin. He pushes the rucked up shirts and thin sports bra she has on underneath up over her breasts, all bunched up under those ridiculous braces she wears, and finally he can get his mouth and his hands on her breasts, and he squeezes and nips and sucks at them as she moans and gasps and tugs at his hair. 

He sucks on her nipple until she’s panting, breath coming out in shuddering little gasps as her fingers clench tight in his hair, and then he lifts his eyes to hers, releasing the swollen bud with a wet sound and dipping his head lower. She gasps as he bites the underside of her breast, almost hard enough to break the flesh. Heat and  _ need  _ are building inside him, curdling in his belly and he just  _ wants… _

So much. Lust is roiling through him, the desire to claim and fuck and take the Doctor, but there’s anger there too… there’s always anger. A constant sticky presence inside him, simmering somewhere on the fringes of his consciousness… the Doctor brought it to the boil. 

He bites her spitefully again, just next to the first one, and a high pitched cry leaves her lips as she tugs at his hair, hissing. 

“ _ Ow _ ,” she growls, and the Master forces himself to calm, laving his tongue over the mark soothingly. He knew she liked it rough but he hadn’t yet sussed quite how far he could push this version of her... and he wasn’t about to let this be cut short because he can’t control himself. 

He needn’t have worried, it turns out. He mouths at her breasts for another few minutes as the Doctor moans and sighs, rocking her hips against the knee he’s wedged up between her legs, when she grips a fistful of his hair, waits until he looks up at her, and speaks her request. 

“Bite me again,” she utters breathlessly. 

Well. Never one to deny a polite request, the Master hides a devious smirk in her stomach as he kisses and nips his way down, dropping to his knees before her and unbuttoning her trousers, unclipping her braces so he can tug them and her underwear down her thighs. He slides his hands up over pale, soft skin and round behind her to grip her arse, yanking her to him as he lets his tongue slide between her legs, listens to her moan and tip her head back against the wall, mouth open as her eyes drift shut…

And then he bites her. 

She gives a startled yelp of surprise and pain, looking down at him with wide eyes.

“You bit me!” She squeaks.

He bares his teeth in a sly grin from his place kneeling before her, and nips at her vulva again, just lightly this time. “You asked me to bite you.”

“I didn’t mean -  _ there,”  _ she stammers out, breath catching when he nips gently at her clit, and when she gasps and bites down on her bottom lip, he bites her again, taking one of her lips between his teeth and tugging as he pulls away. 

She hisses, but she’s slicker and hotter than she was a second ago when he slides his tongue between her legs. 

“Where  _ did  _ you mean then?” He murmurs as he shifts his mouth to her inner thigh and opens it over the soft skin there, sucking a dark mark into it. 

“I meant -  _ oh -  _ th-there’s good…”

He sucks a twin mark into the other side, humming against her skin. He always thought the Doctor was beautiful but this body was… exceptional. She was gorgeous. And he wanted to brand every inch of her pretty skin. 

He can smell how aroused she is, and his cock pulses in his trousers. Suddenly overcome with the aching need to be inside her, he stands, unbuttoning his trousers with shaking fingers as he attacks her neck with his mouth, kissing and biting, growling at her to keep still as he fumbles to take his aching cock out.

Her trousers and knickers are still caught round her legs, but they’re a similar height in these bodies and it’s easy enough to angle his hips and shove his cock up into her hot, wet body. 

“Yes,” she hisses, throwing her head back against the wall as she clenches around him. He stoops, hips rutting into her as he bends his neck to bite at her bare breasts again, teeth savage against her skin as he fucks her into the wall.

He bites every inch of her he can reach. Covers her breasts and her chest and neck in dark red marks, some sucked into her in the form of bruises, some simply angry red welts from his teeth. He draws blood on her left breast, just above her nipple, and he stares, transfixed as a trickle of it slides down over her nipple as her breasts jiggle with their rough motions. 

She is panting and disheveled, hair a mess and covered in his marks when they’re done, and the Master steps back, exceedingly proud of his work. 

“You better have your Tardis here because I’m not walking back to mine looking like this,” she grumbles as she yanks her trousers up with shaking hands. 

“Of course I have. Don’t believe I offered you a lift though, love.”

She ignores him, simply following after him inside when he walks away, and he lets her (of course he does). 

He does leave. He  _ does.  _ But how can the Master resist flying back to Sheffield two days later and cloaking his Tardis to watch as her irritating little friend skips over to it.

She opens the door, beaming widely, and the Master is a little annoyed that she’d found a solution to the problem he’d left her with so simply

“Nice scarf,” Yaz comments, bag hitched on her shoulder. 

“Oh yeah thanks! Felt a bit chilly.

“It’s July?”

“In you come then, lots to see! I thought we might go to an ice planet…”

He is smirking to himself as the Tardis doors shut behind them. 


	5. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre warning that I forgot about this one today until I was a few drinks in so um... sorry in advance. I still tried?

He has her on the floor of his Tardis, her legs wrapped around his waist , hands planted on the smooth cold floor beside her head as he thrusts deep inside her when she grabs one of his wrists, and pulls his hand to her throat. 

His thrusts pause, and he stares down at her. “Really?”

She raises her chin, pressing his hand around her neck. 

The Master can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips as he flexes his fingers testingly. To think… the  _ Doctor,  _ half bare and vulnerable beneath him, begging him to  _ choke her _ . Was it his birthday? It was like all of his wet dreams come true. 

“I think I like this version of you,” he smirks as he squeezes her throat and then releases - just lightly. He doesn’t want to go all in too soon after all. 

“I’m the same as - always,” she pants, breath hitching as he squeezes. 

He snorts at that. “Really? You’d have let me do  _ this _ last time around?” He shoves his cock a bit deeper into her to demonstrate his point, delighting in her gasp. 

“Well… I didn’t exactly have the -  _ equipment _ for this exactly in the last one - nor did you, come to think of it.”

He squeezes her throat hard at that, pressing his hand into her windpipe and cutting off her airway just to watch her eyes bulge as he fucks her. She’s gasping open mouthed like a fish when he releases, and he feels her cunt clench around him. 

“Fuck,” she whispers. 

“Too much?”

“No.”

His hand clamps down again - and he can’t quite believe she’s letting him do this. He fucks her harder, watching her face turn red then purple as he fucks into her (she wasn’t letting her respiratory bypass kick in, which meant she  _ wanted this _ just as much as he did), and feels his balls tighten, euphoria rushing through his body. 

He releases her, and watches as she coughs and gasps, chest heaving where she lays on the floor as his hips rut into her. 

“Fuck, you’re pretty like this,” he can’t help but tell her, the words tumbling from his lips before he can stop them. 

“Pretty?” She rasps, and wrinkles her nose. 

“I could keep pressing,” he informs her, applying pressure to her neck again, leaning his weight on his hand. “Prevent you from drawing even one more breath… fuck you into your next regeneration and you’d  _ let me _ … wouldn’t you?  _ Wouldn’t you?”  _ He growls the words as he shakes her a bit, teeth bared as he looks down into her face, her mouth open, trying futility to gulp in air, hazel eyes wide. 

He releases the pressure just long enough for her to drag in a desperate, gasping lungful of air, before he’s pressing down again, revelling in the way he just  _ knows _ he must be making her head spin - revelling in the power she’s letting him have over her. He holds her life in his hands like this and it’s… heady. Intoxicating. The Master feels a little like  _ he’s _ the one with the spinning head as he holds her down beneath him. 

His hips are snapping into her fast, and he squeezes her neck hard enough to bruise before releasing the pressure just quick enough for her to gasp, then clamping it down again. His body is hurtling towards a climax and so is hers, from the feel of the way the walls of her cunt are clenching and fluttering wildly around his cock and he refuses to let her up for air, staring down into her face as she gasps like a fish, her eyes wide and her hands clamped around his wrist, nails digging in desperately. 

He sees the moment she comes by the way her eyes roll back in her head, and he releases her, listening to her gasp and whimper shakily, the sounds pushing him over the edge of his own climax. He collapses over her, panting hard into her neck, feeling the tremble of her body beneath his own as she coughs and gasps for breath. 

“Off,” she rasps after a minute, shoving him onto his back and out of her, and clambering to her feet on shaking legs. Quite honestly, he’s rather impressed that she’s able to stand at all. 

Still regaining his own breath, the Master reclines on his Tardis floor, arms behind his head as he watches her gather her clothes and drag them on. 

Her neck is red and dark from the imprints of his hands, and he expects she’ll be beautifully bruised there for a while. He smirks at the thought. He can still see the faint hints of the bite marks he left on her last time, and he’s privately thrilled that it was recent enough for him to be able to do so. Can’t keep away, it seems. He wonders if she likes his marks on her… wonders if she thinks of him every time she catches sight of them in a mirror. Wonders if it gets her off. 

The thought of all they’ve been doing lately certainly gets  _ him _ off often enough. 

The Master clears his throat. 

“You hungry?”

“Hungry?” She glances over at him, confused as she looks for her trousers. She finds them slung over a lever on the console and grabs them off. 

“Yeah.” He does his best to keep his tone casual. It was casual, after all. He could just do with eating - might as well invite her along - since she was here and all. “I thought we could eat.”

She snorts, sticking her foot in her trousers leg and hauling them up. “I’m good.”

“You’re telling me you haven't worked up an appetite after all that? I must try harder,” he quips. 

The Doctor ignores him to hunt down her boots, and the Master clears his throat again. 

“There’s a nice place on Klaavon. Or so I'm told. The steaks there are meant to be divine. I thought we could -”

“What are you doing?” She demands, hands on her hips. 

The Master frowns, and sits up. “What? Nothing. I’m just hungry, is all.”

“... Right,” she says, “Well… go get something to eat then. I’m leaving.”

He snorts, grabbing for his own trousers and pulling them on. “Last time I try and be nice to you.”

“ _ Nice? _ Please - you don’t know the meaning of the word.” 

He opens his mouth to argue, but the bruising on her neck already belies his claim. He scowls at her instead, and childishly throws his shoe at her. 

“Get off my Tardis.”

“Oh, I’m going,” she replies, already halfway to the door. 

“See you next time you’re horny then!” He calls after her spitefully. She slams the door behind her without replying. Yeah - just as he thought. 

Well. It’s not like he  _ cared _ . 

\--


	6. Sensation Play

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright checking it out on your own?”

“It’s alright Yaz, I’ll catch up. Very important that you make sure everyone in the village is safe.”

The Master rolls his eyes as he listens to their voices from his place just round the corner of the icy cave. 

“Alright then. Catch up with you in a bit?”

“Yep. Be careful!” She calls out. He waits a moment - so is she from the sounds of it, listening to her friend’s footsteps trudge off in the snow, and then the Doctor rounds the corner.

“Boo,” he smirks from his place leaning against a wall, warms folded, one foot crossed in front of the other.

She looks neither surprised nor impressed - not that he’d expected her to be. Well. Maybe a little impressed.

“This your doing then?” She demands.

“Me? Nooo,” he says, hand in heart. “Well - maybe. A bit.” He grins. “Yeah.”

She scowls. “What, you think this is funny? The people on this planet are sending out multiple distress signals - they think they’re under attack!”

“What by glowing ice?”

“Yes! You would too if you were at war with the neighbouring moon. Not to mention the last time they attacked them here they did it by planting bombs in the ice. You can forgive the panic.”

“Whoops,” he says, “must have slipped my mind.”

“Yeah right.”

“Good of you to show up though.” 

“Come on then, what’s the point?”

“The point?”

“Of all this!” She gestures around them. The cave they’re standing at the mouth of has been formed from centuries of ice - much like most of the terrain on the planet. Even their buildings were made from the stuff. Presently - thanks to him - said ice was glowing from deep within, illuminating everything around them in a soft white glow. Since it’s dusk, and fading light outside, he thinks the effect is rather nice. 

“What are you planning?” She demands. “Planet domination by glowing ice?”

“Nah, just knew you’d show up sooner or later - just your sort of thing, isn’t it?”

“What, lost my number?”

He snorts. “Please. Don’t insult me by presuming I could ever be boring enough to just  _ call you.” _ He pulls a face. “Save that for your primitive little humans.”

“You’ve caused utter panic here and it was completely pointless!” 

“Pretty though, isn’t it?”

She still looks cross, but she glances around, and he sees some of her resolve melt. “... I suppose it is. How did you do it anyway? Magnetics?”

“Nah, just altered the chemical compound of the h2O content. It was easy really.”

She snaps her fingers. “Should have known,” she says, walking over to one of the ice walls and placing her hand flat on the smooth glowing surface. “Should be fairly easy to reverse.”

“I’ll leave that to you,” he snorts as he strolls over. She sighs when he slides his hands round her waist and presses his front against her back, pushing her lightly into the wall. 

“This was what you wanted, then?” She says. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t want the same thing. You came, after all.”

“I came because there were distress signals -”

“Not to the planet. To  _ me _ . You knew I was here. You sent your little pet human away, and you came to me…” He’s nuzzling her neck with his nose as he speaks. It’s cold - he’s been waiting here in this icy cave a while, and she shivers as he presses it to her skin. 

Taking a breath, she turns in his arms, giving him a look he can’t quite make out. Was she annoyed? Aroused? Resigned? Perhaps all three. 

She looks at him a moment, like she’s debating with herself, before suddenly she’s reaching out, fumbling with his trousers, shoving them down before she works on her own. Her small hand is hot in the cold air when she wraps it around his cock - hard already, always hard for her - and guides it to herself. 

“Up against a wall again,” he murmurs as he stoops a bit and presses up into her wet heat. “Not very original, is it?”

“You don’t need original to get off.”

“And that’s all this is about, I suppose.”

She moves her head back to frown at him as he starts moving inside her. “What else could it be?”

He doesn’t answer, but he puts a bit more force into his next thrust, squeezing a squeak from her as he shoves up into her hot body. His nails dig into her skin, one under her thigh, one on her bare hip, and then his hands are moving, shoving her shirt up as he fucks her, baring her breasts to the freezing air. Her nipples are hard, standing pink and pebbled, and when he sweeps his gaze over her he can still see the very faint bruising on her neck from his hand. It makes him hiss and grit his teeth as he shoves into her. 

_ What else could it be, indeed?  _ He thinks a little bitterly. He wanted to drown in her, and he hated her. All this for a fuck - was he really that pathetic? It had taken  _ days _ to set all of this up, and as soon as they were done she’d pull her trousers up and swan off, hop into her stupid blue box with her stupid little pet and fly off into the universe without him. Why did he bother, really?

Anger coursing through him, he pulls out of her, letting his hard, engorged cock slip with a wet sound from her cunt, listening to her pant as she stares at him. 

“Why’d you stop?”

He ignores her, shoving her shirt up a bit more so it was wedged firmly up under her armpits, caught under her braces. 

And then he turns her round. 

She gasps loudly as her breasts and stomach are pressed into the freezing icy surface of the cave wall, cursing in gallifreyan.

“Master!” She shrieks as he holds her in place. But he shoves back inside of her before she can squirm away, taking her from behind, shoving her body spitefully against the ice as he fucks her. 

He’s smirking now, pushing a cruel grin into her hair as she gasps and gasps, moaning and whimpering as he takes her. He bets it’s  _ agony _ , her whole torso pressed to the glowing ice, wonders how hard her nipples will be  _ now _ when he’s done with her. He should have stripped her naked first. Next time, he thinks. 

She comes unexpectedly around his cock before he’s ready for it, and the way she clenches him furiously makes him choke out a moan into her neck, hips stuttering into hers. 

He pulls out before he climaxes himself this time, staggering to the side and coming all over the icy cave wall with a groan. The Doctor has spun round to face him, leaning back against the wall instead where her coat provides a barrier from the ice as she gasps for breath. Her chest and tummy are bright pink, nipples two little red pebbles standing at attention, and he grins. 

“Oh look - it’s frozen,” he points to the wall where he’d just come, sniggering as he drags his trousers up. 

“You’re disgusting,” she scowls, and yanks down her shirts, dragging up her own trousers. 

“And yet you keep coming back, love.”

“Yeah, can’t think why.”

He grabs her arm before she can march off. “Why  _ do  _ you keep coming back? I don’t think we’ve had this much sex since we were teenagers at the academy.”

“You don’t seem to be complaining,” she replies curtly. 

“I’m not,” he chuckles. 

“Good, then.” She yanks her arm free of his grip, and stalks off. “Next time just call me!” She snaps over her shoulder. 

“Where would be the fun in that?” He calls after her. 

She doesn't answer, and his voice echoes around the icy cave. Without the lust and adrenaline coursing through his body, it suddenly feels a lot colder in here than it did a moment ago, and the Master pulls his coat tighter around himself against a shiver, and heads out the other way. 

\--


	7. Forced Orgasm

When he hears the sound of her Tardis materialising, he wipes hands he refuses to admit are sweating a little on his trousers, and glances around the room before diving into an armchair over by the window, throwing one leg casually over the other and leaning back like he’s been there a while.

The door creaks open and she strides out before halting abruptly. He sees her eyes sweep the room - take in the lavish furniture, the large round bed on a platform in the middle, the huge windows that gave a spectacular view of the galaxy and the little table off to the side, with champagne and two glasses. And a plate of biscuits.

She blinks, looking utterly startled, before her eyes settle on him. 

“What the hell is this?”

“What? This? Nothing,” he says quickly, surprised by her sharp tone. “Just got tired of cleaning my console room,” he says crudely, and she rolls her eyes. “Had a few days spare, so I thought, you know…” he shrugs casually. The Doctor’s eyes dart somewhat nervously around the large suite again, before she frowns at him. 

“You want me to  _ stay here  _ \- with you?” She says the words like it’s the most preposterous idea she’s heard, and he frowns back at her.

“What? No - that’s not… I don’t care if you stay,” he splutters, “I just wanted to fuck you. Somewhere I didn’t end up with a sore back. Or frostbite.”

The Doctor stares at him a moment, and he clears his throat. 

“You could stay, if you wanted. We’ve been doing this so much it seems like we might as well spend -”

“No,” she cuts him off. 

“Fine,” he says, “Suit yourself.” He lets his gaze sweep over her, leering. “Maybe you’ll be too worn out to leave right away after I’m done with you anyway.”

Her frown deepens, the line between her brows forming a deep rivulet in her forehead. “That’s not…” She glances around again, like the setup was troubling to her, glances back at her Tardis - gods - was she going to just  _ leave _ before they even - before she seems to make up her mind and strides across the room towards him. 

He smirks. “Knew you couldn’t resis - what are you doing?”

In lieu of an answer, she drops to her knees between his legs and yanks his trousers open when she’s got them undone, and peels them down his hips, grabbing the top of his boxers and yanking roughly at those too, dragging them down enough to free his cock. 

“Wait a minute -” He cuts off when she bends her head and takes his flaccid shaft into her mouth. “ _ Shit _ ,” he curses, hands flying to her hair, his body responding instantly to the hot, wet mouth suddenly wrapped around him. His hips jerk, and he’s hard within seconds, swelling alarmingly fast inside her mouth. “Unghh -  _ fuck _ \- Doctor this -  _ ohhh…” _

His eyes roll back, and he lets his head drop to the back of the chair behind him, running his hands through silky blonde hair, feeling her head bob up and down as she works him swiftly and expertly with her mouth. 

_ Should have gotten her naked first,  _ he thinks dazedly, imagines her knelt on the floor just like this but completely bare - maybe with her hands bound behind her back… maybe all wrapped up in rope like that first time. 

He gasps at the image, and opens his eyes, his cock twitching in her mouth.    
“Wait,” he breathes, and his voice is raspy. He tugs at her hair. “Wait, I want to -” He cuts off when she pulls back enough to suck on the tip of his cock, running her tongue under the head. She lifts her eyes to his, her lips stretched over him, hair a mess from his hands and…  _ fuck _ \- he nearly comes right there and then. 

And that would be embarrassing. He’s going to come embarrassingly fast as it is if she doesn’t let up a bit - and he had  _ plans _ . Plans to strip her bare and tie her to that huge bed and get his mouth on every inch of her smooth, pale form, suck a thousand love bites into her skin, hit her until she came under the strike of his hand, fuck her every which way she would let him…

The Doctor, it seems, has other plans. 

“Doctor,” he gasps out, tightening his hands in her hair. “Wait, this isn’t -” He feels her teeth on him and gasps, and releases his hold on her hair just a little - he didn’t know how much he trusted her (did they ever truly trust each other?) And he wasn’t about to test it when her teeth were  _ there _ . “Wait a minute,” he rasps instead as she sucks on him determinedly. She’s swirling her tongue around his tip then sinking her whole mouth down on him, again and again, one small hand clasped around his base, squeezing him there, dropping down to fondle his balls - and everything is building and tightening inside him alarmingly fast. 

“I want to fuck you,” he gasps, “Let me -  _ fuck _ … Doctor!” She’s bobbing her head up and down rapidly now, sucking hard, her tongue sliding over the underside of his cock, her small fingers playing with his balls, rubbing and squeezing and he - 

He -

He comes with a pathetic choked gasp that might be her name, spurting into her mouth helplessly, his hips juddering up off the armchair. She sucks him until he has no more to give, and he is gasping open-mouthed, face red and body helplessly wrung out by the time she lets his cock slip from her mouth with an obscene wet ‘pop’. 

Her face is also flushed when she sits back on her heels and looks up at him, her lips swollen and nose pink, and she lifts a hand, and wipes her mouth on the back of her sleeve. A little of his cum was caught on the corner of it, and she looks down at her sleeve, wrinkling her nose in distaste. For some reason, the gesture makes his face grow hotter. 

“That was - I didn’t -” He doesn’t know what to say. 

She clambers to her feet. “You’re welcome,” she says, and then she turns on her heel and starts walking off. 

“You’re leaving!?” He splutters, scrambling off the chair. His trousers are still undone, all caught awkwardly half down his hips, and he yanks at them, shoving himself back into them with shaking hands. “I wanted -”

“You wanted to get off, that’s why you called me here, right? You’re welcome.”

“Not  _ just _ that.”

“Then what?”

He scowls at her. “I wanted to fuck you, for one.”

The Doctor quirks an eyebrow, and glances down. “Bold words,” she says, reminding him vividly and painfully of how he’d just come into her mouth in about two minutes flat. His face goes red again, and his scowl deepens. 

“Just - give me a few minutes -” An eyebrow raises higher - “Half an hour, tops! And then I’ll -”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” she snorts, stepping inside her ship. “See you around.”

The sound of her Tardis dematerialising in the room is like cold oil poured down his spine. 

\--


	8. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably stretching this one but... day 8 - roleplay!

Her hands clutch at his shirt when she hits the mattress, tugging him down to land on top of her with an “oof!”

He’s sprawled on her chest, a knee in her thigh, and he mutters an apology about his awkward landing, scrambling into a better position over her. She smiles up at him, eyes soft. 

“I didn’t mind.”

The Master takes a moment to pause, braced on his hands either side of her head, and sweeps his gaze over her. 

“I’ve thought about this,” he murmurs, and she tilts her head. 

“You have?”

He nods. 

“ _Me,_ or… other me? Old me. Well - younger me,” she scrunches her nose up in thought and he chuckles. 

“Both.” A shrug. “It doesn’t matter, really. You’re always you.”  
She gets that soft look in her eyes again that makes his hearts ache a little, and lifts a hand to brush his hair back from where it’s tumbled down over his forehead. 

“You’re a pretty special human, O. You know that?”

He manages a blush with another chuckle. “Thanks,” he says, and leans down to kiss her again a little clumsily, teeth knocking hers, nose bumping into her own. She doesn’t seem to mind, sliding her arms up around his back and moaning quietly into his mouth. He strokes a hand up over her body, dragging her shirts up with it, and she pushes him back enough to raise her arms so he can yank it over her head, her hands quickly going for the buttons on his own. 

She wrestles the khaki vest and shirt down and off his arms, and tugs the purple tshirt he has on beneath it off, and when he leans down again, his bare chest brushes her own. 

She sighs, arching into him, running a hand down over his back. Her nails scrape lightly, but she doesn’t claw like she would at the Master, just rakes them gently over his skin, making a full body shiver go through him. 

He drops his head to her neck, kissing at her soft skin as he rocks his hips into her, and she tilts her head back to accommodate him with a sigh. 

“You’re not really O, are you?” She asks quietly. The Master doesn’t reply, but he presses his mouth to her neck, and bites her a little harder than O might have. She gives a gasp and her body shudders beneath his.

They fumble together to get both of their trousers down. He wants her naked, and even pauses to pull off her blue stripey socks one by one, and the Doctor smiles down at him where she’s propped up on her elbows so softly it hurts. She wriggles her bare toes in his grasp. 

“Gonna sit there all day?” She murmurs, voice a little husky. 

O - the Master (but O, in that moment) crawls back up over her carefully, settling between her legs as she spreads her knees and lays back against the pillows. His cock bumps between her legs a little clumsily, and a premature grunt falls from his lips as he gives an involuntary hump against her. 

She’s wet and hot, and she sighs and tips her head back when his cock slides through her folds, his tip catching on her entrance then slipping down. 

“Sorry Doctor,” he huffs out a laugh into her neck as he fumbles between them. “It’s been… a little while since I’ve done this.”

“It’s alright,” she murmurs softly. “Here.” She nudges at his shoulders, and they twist over to together, so that he’s on his back and the Doctor is straddling him. She takes his erection in her hand, lining him up with her entrance, then sinks down onto him, her eyes closing and lips parting as she takes him inside.

“Oh… oh wow,” he breathes, his hands going to her hips, careful not to grip her too tight. “Doctor you feel… _incredible_.”

“Thanks,” she gives him a wry smile when her eyes open and she’s seated on him, panting. “Don’t feel too bad yourself, you know.”

She braces herself with two small hands on his chest, and she starts to move then, and the Master’s eyes roll back a bit in his head. She’s a little clumsy at first, moving this way and that until she finds a movement and rhythm that works but when she does - _oh_ when she does…

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts out, then blushes like he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. “Sorry -” he fumbles, “- do you mind if I call you that? I know it’s a bit of a cliche, it’s just -”

“It’s fine,” she cuts him off, and tilts her head as she rides him. “Nobody’s called me beautiful like this so far, I don’t think…”

“A sin,” he murmurs, running his hands up over her thighs and her arse, then dipping into the curve of her back and sliding round to her waist. His palms itch to cup her breasts, but they’re bouncing beautifully with her movements and he’s too transfixed to want to cover them up. He lets one thumb glide over her nipple instead, smiling when she bites her lip. 

“You’re beautiful too you know,” she murmurs then, and his hearts pick up speed a bit - “O.”

O. Of course. He was O right now. _Of course_ she wouldn’t possibly think _the Master_ was beautiful… what was beautiful about chaos and destruction and anger? 

He half wants to throw his whole charade out the window, throw her down on her back and slam into her, bring his hand down on those pretty jiggling breasts of hers over and over until she was screaming and they were stung red with the imprint of his hand. He wanted to pull her hair until her eyes watered, wanted to fuck her until neither of them remembered who they were…

But he doesn’t do any of that. 

Instead he lays there beneath her, and smiles up at her. “Come down here,” he says, and kisses her when she does, one hand on the back of her neck, his mouth open against her own. She moans into it, breaking the kiss to gasp when he slips his other hand between their bodies and lets his thumb find her clit. 

“O,” she breathes, “ _O,”_ and he doesn’t know if she’s really saying his name or just sighing out her pleasure, but he rubs her faster all the same, all the way to a shuddering orgasm that has her clutching at his hair and gasping in his ear. 

She’s collapsed over him panting when she’s done, her torso pressed to his own, and he gives a buck of his hips, his cock still hard inside her, that spurs her to lift her head and brace herself over him to look down into his face, breathing hard. She’s flushed and sweaty, and he wonders at the openness in her gaze as her dark eyes bore into his. Wonders that she will give it to a human man she hardly knows but not to him. 

“I can take over if you like,” he says, a little cheek to his words, a twinkle in his eye as he pinches her bottom playfully. She huffs out a laugh, and pushes herself upright on top of him again, shaking her head. 

“I got this.”

She starts to rock her hips again, and he sighs and lets his hands fall to her waist once more. 

“I like it,” she says as she moves, and he’s so distracted by the roll of her body her words don’t sink in. 

“Hm?”

“This. Like this, I mean. I wasn’t sure I would. Seems kind of invasive - having to have something go inside of you every time. I mean I’ve done that with the other set up, but something about this one just feels so… _intimate_. But it’s not. Invasive, I mean. I like it.”

He blinks at her, and it takes a moment for her words to sink in and for him to click what she’s talking about. “Oh - you mean the being a woman thing,” O replies. 

“Yeah… _oh_ ,” she sighs as she switches from a rolling to a bouncing movement. 

“It must be… strange,” he gets out, finding it hard to form words when she’s moving up and down on his cock like that, breasts bouncing roughly. “To suddenly wake up in a woman’s body… I can’t… imagine that…”  
“It’s not really like that,” is all she says, and then she’s throwing her head back, blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders as her mouth falls open and she moans out loud. 

When she comes again, she shouts out O’s name, and this was a horrible, wonderful, terrible idea and he wishes he’d never thought of it. 

She lays panting on top of him after they’ve both finished, bodies heavying and coated in sweat, and he wonders if perhaps she would stay if he kept being O. 

Just for a little bit longer. 

\--


	9. Nipple Clamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to apologise for all the pesky feelings in this fic so far, I swear it was just meant to be sexy kinky stuff but nothing can ever be simple when it comes to these two 🙄
> 
> Day 9: nipple clamps

He has her kneeling on his bed. Purple sheets - because the Master was nothing if not consistent. Her arms were tied behind her at the wrists, leaving her tits jutting out where she sat on her heels watching him move about the room, and she was silent. Of course she was, he thinks with a small giggle to himself - it would be a little hard for her to talk at the moment with the ball gag he’d slipped into her mouth and fastened behind her head. 

He rummages in a few drawers, muttering to himself - where  _ did _ he put them? He was certain he still had some lying around here somewhere - Missy had been rather partial to them… aha! Withdrawing his prize, he turns back to the Doctor, and crosses the room to her, her eyes on the little item now in his hands, dangling tauntingly off one finger by the chain.

“Let’s see if we can make you squeal behind that gag, hm?” He smirks at her, placing a knee on the bed and leaning down over her. She is still as he carefully attaches the first clamp to her nipple, and when his eyes flicker to hers he finds her watching him with an almost bored expression. It makes him falter a bit, and he frowns at her, and gives the little screw in it a twist, delighting in the gasp she chokes in around her gag. 

He attaches the other one to her other nipple, and moves back a bit to admire his work. He can’t resist giving the little chain that connects the two a tug, just to hear her give a muffled grunt. She’s breathing harder now, chest heaving, and her eyes are dark, pupils dilated. He bets if he slides his fingers down between her legs they’ll come away soaked… but all in good time. 

The Master fumbles in his coat pocket, fingers closing around two smooth little metal balls, and he withdraws them, holding them up for her to see. Her eyes widen a little, and he’s smirking when he leans down over her again, carefully clipping the little weights to her clamps, one on each nipple. She breathes harder through her nose, and the Master admires the way they tug, pulling her nipples down a little, skin of her breasts taut. 

“Couldn’t make it too easy for you, after all,” he tells her, watching with delight as she briefly squeezes her eyes shut, brow furrowing. “Oh come now it’s not that bad,” he says, and gives one of the little weight balls a flick with his finger. He giggles a bit as she gives a squeak and he watches it swing.

The Master stands back off the bed, and tilts his head, looking at her a moment as he contemplates his next move. He’s already achingly hard inside his trousers, and he drops a hand, rubbing at himself almost absently as he bites his lip, watching her. Her eyes flicker down to his hand, and he’s certain her cheeks flush a bit with arousal. But… not yet. He wants to make her wait… make her suffer a bit - wants her to  _ want _ so badly, want as desperately as him…

“Maybe I should just leave you here a while, hm?” He muses, and sees her eyes widen a bit at that. As tempting as the idea is - to clip her to his bed so she can’t move and leave her bound, gagged, clamped and waiting… he doesn’t think he really has the strength to walk away from her at this moment. 

Still. “Would you like that?” He prompts. She shakes her head fervently. The Master cups a hand to his head. “What’s that? I can’t hear you. Was that a yes?”

She shakes her head more, trying to say something behind her gag. 

“Still can’t hear you love,” he taunts, and she frowns at him then and gives an annoyed sound, rolling her eyes. 

“Well,” he says. “With that attitude maybe I  _ will  _ just leave you here…”

‘ _ Don’t you dare!’  _ He jumps a bit at her voice in his head - damn it - when had she slipped through his sheilds without him even noticing!? A little rattled, he hastily throws her from his mind, throwing them all back up. 

He scowls at her. “It’s not polite not to knock, love,” he says, and strides back over her to grab the chain on her nipple clamps and  _ yank _ . She falls forward with a startled yelp, ending up sprawled on her face on the mattress, wrists still bound behind her back, legs tied at the ankles too. She rolls onto her side to glare at him, and her breasts are tugged down at the sides now, the right weight resting on the mattress, left dangling across her chest. He tweaks it, listening to her inhale sharply through her nose, then he clambers up onto the bed and crawls round behind her. 

“Up,” he says, dragging her up by the hips, so she’s on her knees, face and breasts pressed into the bed, her hips raised. “Spread your legs,” he tells her, and she gives a muffled sound of annoyed protest. “Oh yeah,” he chuckles, nudging at her bound ankles with a knee. “Kness then, I suppose. “Come on there’s a good girl.” She does as he asks, shifting her knees apart so she’s spread wide. Her sex glistens before his eyes, pink and wet and mouth-watering, and she wriggles a bit, clearly trying to get comfortable in what was undoubtedly an uncomfortable position. 

He slides his fingers between her legs, unable to help himself, and she is hot and slick, and he presses two then three straight into her, groaning as they slide inside her like into hot butter. Her cunt twitches, fluttering around them, and he pumps them in and out, listening to the obscene wet sound they make as he does so, making sure she hears it too. 

He pulls them out after just a minute, rubbing at her clit just briefly, listening to her moan helplessly behind her gag, before he gives her a smack on the behind. 

“Come on - up,” he tells her. “On your knees again - you can do it.”

She tries, and he watches her struggle for a moment, grunting behind her gag, before he takes pity on her and grasps her bound wrists and drags her back, helping her to sit up up, her knees still spread wide. 

“These must be getting sore, hm?” He breathes into her ear, moving his hands to her breasts, tapping at her clamped nipples. She whimpers behind her gag, and he takes hold of the weights, one in each hand, relieving the pressure. Her shoulders sag a bit, and he chuckles, pressing his nose into the side of her neck. “Want me to take them off?”

She nods. 

“What was that?”

An annoyed moan into her gag and more nodding. 

“Well if you don’t know how to use your words I’ll just have to take that as a no,” he says, and she inhales sharply as he drops the little weights, then shifts his hands to his trousers, unbuttoning himself hastily, unable to bear another moment without being inside her. 

He makes her kneel up, moving his cock to her entrance, and grasps her under the elbow with one hand to hold her steady as he lines himself up. He grabs her other arm, pushing inside her, and the Doctor bends forward obligingly, arching her back, tilting her hips up to take him in as she gives a low, drawn out moan. 

She is impossibly tight and hot inside, and he holds her there, her bound arms grasped in his hands, keeping her up like that as he starts to thrust roughly into her. She moans and whimpers, and he can hear the soft chink of the chain jingling against the little metal weights, and takes great delight in knowing they are swinging beneath her as he fucks into her, tugging on her nipples roughly. She comes just before he does, her whole body shuddering, cunt fluttering and clamping wildly around his cock as he fucks her through it, listening to her desperate moans and cries boarding on painful as he spills everything he has inside of her. 

He slides out then lets her go, and the Doctor drops down onto her front, flopping onto her side and laying there panting as the Master wipes himself off and shoves himself back into his trousers. 

She looks so utterly wrecked, bound and gagged and covered in sweat and trembling, her hair half over her face and drool dribbling down her chin from beneath her gag, and he almost wants to leave her there. 

But she lifts her eyes to his, still half-hooded with pleasure, and there is a vague hint of softness in them that he’d seen before when he was pretending to be O, and he’s stumbling over to her, hastily setting to getting her free. 

He removes the nipple clamps first, listening to her moan of relief, and takes in their red, swollen state smugly before he unbuckles the ballgag and pulls it from her mouth. She gasps a bit, licking her lips and moving her mouth about, and he quickly unbinds her hands, then her ankles. 

“Ow,” she mutters as she sits up, rubbing at her breasts. “The weights were certainly a nice touch. Pass me my shirts?”

He does so, hovering a little awkwardly as she starts matter of factly pulling her clothes on. When he realises he’s just been standing there staring at her for a solid minute or so, he gives himself a little shake, and hastily sets about tidying away his things. 

He glances at her as she sits on his bed, tugging her boots on. 

“You alright?”

She gives him an odd look. “Course I’m alright.”

“Well you know, that was… intense. Just wanted to check.”

The Doctor gives a snort. “What do you care anyway?”

He almost says he doesn’t. It’s on the tip of his tongue, threatening to tumble from his lips… but a surge of something inside him makes him reach out and grab her arm as she goes to brush past him instead. She looks up at him with surprised eyes, and he frowns at her.

“I do.”

Her eyebrows shoot up, and she lets out a startled laugh that sounds more like a scoff. “What? Care about me? Seriously?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

They stare at each other a moment, both frowning, before she wrenches her arm from his grasp.

“Considering not too long ago you burned our entire planet to the ground and turned all our people into cybermen just to  _ spite me -  _ yes. It is.”

“What - you’re still mad about that?” He half laughs, startled. He grabs her arm again, tries to get her to look at him. 

“Planetary genocide isn’t something you just  _ get over,”  _ she hisses, yanking her arm free once more and whirling to march to her Tardis.

“If you hate me so much then why do you keep letting me fuck you?” He calls after her as she yanks open the door. “Huh, Doctor!?” His words are met with the bang of it closing behind her, and the sound of it dematerialising hastily. 

—


	10. Medical kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so bad but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have the most fun with it so far 😂
> 
> Day 10: medical kink

He doesn’t see the Doctor for a while after their little spat about their planet.

He tries - sends her signals she ignores, and messages she doesn’t reply to - even tracks her down once or twice (okay, three times), and tries to get her to talk to him face to face, but she simply turns and walks off like he isn’t there.

There are ways he could get her attention. The same ways he always has done… some genocide threatening plot on her precious planet Earth would be sure to have her come running but… he can’t seem to summon up the enthusiasm.

He’s been sulking around his Tardis for a week or two, trying to work up the motivation to go and do _something_ that wasn’t stew about the Doctor, when a sharp bang makes him look up from his console, and stare with wide eyes as the woman herself practically falls through the doors. 

“I need your help.”

Recovering quickly, he snorts at her. “Let yourself in why don’t you - make yourself at home, even,” he scowls. “If you think I’m going to do anything to help _you_ after you ignore me for weeks then break into my Tardis -“

“Master,” she cuts him off and her eyes are wide, face flushed. She looks… off. “I’m serious. 

He narrows his eyes when he notices her expression. “What do you need my help with?” He humours her.

She fidgets, avoiding his eyes. “It’s… personal.”

He quirks an eyebrow.

“ _Very_ personal,” she stipulates. “You know… _intimate.”_

His eyebrow raises higher. He has absolutely no idea what she could need, but his curiosity is now fully piqued. 

“I’ve fucked you every which way in this body love, I’m not sure how we could get much more intimate.”

She gives a huff and an irritated roll of her eyes, and the Master stands up a bit straighter as she crosses the room until she’s stood in front of him. He quirks an eyebrow. 

“Well?”

“It’s… a little embarrassing.”

“...I’m listening.”

“Promise not to laugh?”

Now absolutely _burning_ with curiosity, the Master folds his arms and leans against his console. “Depends how funny it is.”

Looking annoyed, she continues. “Well I took Yaz to this planet - somewhere on one of the Astro-ports, you know over near the Kwel constellation?”

“No.”

“Yes you do. Anyway.” She’s pacing now, hands moving as she talks and he wishes she would hurry up and get to the _point._ “We got in a spot of bother. Bit of a complicated situation involving some codes for a few horrible nuclear weapons a group of bandits stole and took off with -”

“The point, Doctor?” He interrupts her. “I was busy before you barged in here.”

“No you weren’t. Anyway. Long story short we got hold of the codes that were stored on a little drive and we _almost_ made it out of there but then we realised the building was surrounded, and I _couldn’t_ let them get hold of the codes again, so I… um… I just sort of - you know…”

He stares at her blankly, eyes sweeping over her form. “Swallowed it?”

“No. Too big for that. Well not big. Kind of…” She squints, holding up her thumb and fingers in a vague size reference.

“Doctor,” he growls irritably, “Will you just spit it out and tell me why you’re in my Tardis?”

“I put it in my vagina. And it’s stuck. I can’t get it back out.”

He stares at her. She stares back, eyes wide. His gaze flickers downwards, and she shuffles on her feet.

And then he bursts out laughing.

She scowls. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s pretty funny,” he chortles. 

“ _Master!_ Please. I came here because… well I can hardly go to a hospital with something like this - these codes could literally implode a galaxy - not to mention how much I hate hospitals anyway…”

“Why didn’t you just get one of your silly pets to help you?” He says when he’s calmed down a bit. 

“Yaz?” She says, eyes wide, and shakes her head fervently. “No, it’s not.. I mean _this_ is…”

“Aw,” he tilts his head mockingly, “Getting shy in your old age?”

She folds her arms, stomping her foot a little. “Look, are you going to help me or not?”

He should tell her to sod off after the way she’s been ignoring him lately. He should. But there’s a hint of a plea in her eyes which are almost achingly wide and anxious, and the Master wonders…

He so loved to mess with the Doctor and oh, he could have some _fun_ with this. 

He gives a put-upon sigh, and pushes away from the console. “Fine. Come on then.” He turns to walk from the room and she hurries along after him. She makes a left at the end, and he should _hate_ that she’s memorised the way to his bedroom but irritatingly, it just gives him an odd little feeling in his stomach. He shakes it off, clearing his throat. 

“Med bay’s this way love.” 

She falters, blinking. “What? Can’t we just go to your room?”

“You want me to help you or not?”

“Fine,” she sighs, and trudges after him down the other corridor. 

The lights flick on when he walks in, and he wanders over to the cupboard at the side, making a vague motion to the examination table in the corner, complete with stirrups at the end. He sends a mental thanks to his Tardis for anticipating his needs so _perfectly._

“Pop your trousers off and sit up there, then,” he says, almost dismissively as he busies himself rummaging through his things. She huffs and grumbles, but she does as he asks, and he hears the soft thud of her clothes hitting the floor then the creak of the table as she climbs up onto it. 

“Now,” he says with a grin he can’t hide as he stalks over to her. “Lay back.”

“Dunno why we couldn't have just gone to your room,” she grumbles. “Or I could have just bent over the console, would have worked fine…”

“Legs up,” he commands, “And hush. I’m going to need to concentrate,” he tells her matter of factly as he pulls on a pair of latex gloves. She raises an eyebrow at him as she puts her feet up in the stirrups. 

“Are those really necessary?”

“Scoot down towards me,” he tells her, ignoring her question. She does as he asks, and he takes a seat on a chair he pulls over between her bare legs, and squirts some lube onto his fingers from a little bottle his tardis had provided for him. “Let’s have a look then,” he mutters, and places a hand on her stomach to keep her still as he presses two fingers to her entrance, and slides them straight inside her. She inhales through her nose, shifting her hips a bit at the cold. 

“I can’t feel anything,” he says after a moment. It’s only half a lie - he _can_ just about feel the end of something smooth and hard but he doubts he’d be able to get it out with just his fingers like this anyway. He grabs the little tool he’d got out off the side, squirting some more lube over it, and the Doctor jumps when he presses the cold metal end to her entrance. 

“Wha -”

“I have to open you up,” he says, like it’s obvious. “Keep still now… there.” With the speculum inserted, he cranks it open, delighting in the Doctor’s gasp and the way her thighs flex slightly as her body squirms. The Master picks up a torch, and flicks it on with a grin thrown up at her. She huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Can you see it?” She asks after a moment as he leans down close to her, shining the torch directly inside her. 

“Mmm yep… it’s right up there. How did you even manage that?”

“I think I might have… pushed it in further when I was trying to get it out - ah!” 

“Sorry,” he says, not meaning it at all as he massages his fingers steadily over her clit and she leans up on her elbows to stare at him. “This would just be easier if you were a bit more relaxed.”

“That’s hardly gonna - relax me,” she bites out, breathing a bit quicker. 

“Well. It’ll get you nice and slick anyway, which is only going to… help things along.”

She narrows her eyes at him. 

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you?”

“Me!? Nooo,” he says, then flashes her a leering grin. “You know it would help if you took your top off too.”

“ _Ugh.”_ She flops back down on the table. “I knew coming to _you_ for help was a bad idea.”

“Please,” he snorts, rubbing at her clit a bit faster and delighting in the way she growls slicker under his touch. “You’re enjoying this just as much as I am.”

She doesn’t reply, which gives him his answer. 

“Just get on with it,” she mutters. “That thing’s been inside me for nearly twenty-four hours.”

“Codes to launch a thousand nukes,” he muses. “I think you’re currently in possession of the most dangerous vagina in the universe.”

“I hate you.”

Just for that, he makes her come like that, spread open right before his face, the pads of his fingers relentless on her clit, the blue latex of his gloves rubbing against her at just the right speed and pressure until she is gasping, her cunt fluttering and quivering around the tool holding her open. Slick drips out of her and down onto the table beneath her bottom, and she is panting when he moves his fingers away and sits back. 

“Well,” he says, “that should have opened you nicely.”

“Bastard,” she gasps, still heaving. Her body twitches, hips jumping when he slides his fingers into her open cunt. He fiddles around, reaching in with two then three, and she squirms and makes half-strained little noises which prove exceedingly distracting. 

“You know,” he finally says, “If you can’t keep still I’ll have to restrain you.”

“Sorry,” she says - and it seems to surprise her as much as him - like the word had slipped unbidden from her lips. He throws her a smirk from between her legs. “Maybe you’d like that.”

“I’d _like_ for you to get on with what you’re supposed to be doing.”

He tsks, pulling his fingers out and reaching for a pair of long tweezer-like instrument. He’s careful when he reaches into her with it, because cruel though he may be, he doesn’t want to hurt the Doctor - not like this anyway. It takes him only a moment to actually retrieve the little inch long metal drive, and he pulls it out, plucking it off with his fingers and lifting it up for her to see. She gives a great sigh of relief, flopping down onto her back. 

“Thank rassilon. Thought I was gonna have that thing inside me forever.”

“Maybe in future _don’t_ go treating this like an extra pocket?” He suggests. 

“They were gonna search me! I didn’t know where else to put it. And I saw it in a movie once,” she mumbles, clearly embarrassed. 

“Earth movie?” He replies as he eases the speculum closed and slips it out of her. 

“Yeah.”

He snorts. “Figures.” He sets it down with a clatter, and places a hand on her stomach before she can sit up. “You haven’t got any other miscellaneous items… hiding places, have you?”

“No,” she huffs. “I’m not _that_ much of an idiot.” “Debatable,” he snorts, but still holds her down. “Maybe I should… check. Just to be sure.”

She’s propped herself up on her elbows again, and she narrows her eyes as she looks down at him a moment - and he half thinks she’ll kick him and clamber off the table to get dressed… 

But she doesn’t. Instead, she flops down onto her back again with a huff. 

“Fine. Wouldn't hurt to check, I suppose.”

Giddy with glee, the Master resists the urge to rub his hands together as he stands from his chair and moves to her side. 

“I should probably give you a thorough check all over,” he pushes his luck, hands going to the hem of her shirt. “Just to be on the safe side, of course.”

“Of course,” she rolls her eyes, but lets him tug it up and off over her head, followed by her bra, until she’s lying naked on the table before him. 

“Hmm,” he comments, hands going to her breasts. 

She glances down. “What?”

“Oh nothing. Did you know you have one breast bigger than the other?” 

“Everyone does. Don’t they?” 

“Not everyone, no,” he replies back, almost absently as he squeezes and massages her breast, feeling them both roughly, pressing them together and tweaking her nipples, manipulating them every which way with his hands until she is squirming on the table and panting lightly again. 

“Hm,” he comments, and keeps one hand on her breast, still squeezing it in his hand, and slides the other down her body, pressing his fingers between her legs again. 

She feels _hot_ through the latex of his gloves - and he almost wishes he’d just taken them off first so he could feel how dripping wet she was. He presses his fingers inside, probing around as if he’s examining her clinically, before he takes them out, and then presses them to her lips instead. 

“Open wide,” he smirks, and she does, lets him press his slicked fingers inside of her mouth, pushing down on her tongue. He leans over her. “Say ah.”

“Ahh,” she parrots back obediently, and he presses his fingers a bit further in, pushes down on the back of her tongue until she gags. He pulls them out again, smiling at her. 

“Excellent. One more thing to check. You’ll need to turn over for this.”

She blinks at him, her eyes still watery from where he’d made her gag. “Turn over,” she repeats, like a question. 

“If you would. Up onto your knees on the table - that’s it.” She takes legs he is smug to notice are slightly shaky down out of the stirrups, and does as he’d asked, turning round so she’s on her hands and knees on the table. He pushes the stirrups out of the way, and moves round behind her. “And just bend down for me - that’s it,” he praises as she drops onto her elbows, and he places a hand on her hip to hold her steady, sliding the fingers of his other over her cunt. 

He presses them inside her again, getting them slick, before he touches the tip of his index finger to her arsehole. 

“Better just check there’s nothing in here you’ve forgotten about,” he says. 

“There’s _not_ ,” she replies through slightly gritted teeth, but she stays still and lets him finger her open, lets him probe around inside her as he tries not to let his eyes roll back in his head at how hot and tight she feels. 

She’s breathing hard as he fingers her, his other hand slipped down so he can massage her cunt, rubbing her clit and dipping his fingers in and out of her, making her body rock with the motion, her breasts swaying below her until she’s moaning. He waits until she’s on the edge, until he can hear her breath getting shorter, feel her getting impossibly slicker, feel her start to twitch around his fingers - 

And then he withdraws them, and steps back. 

“Well, all seems to be in order here,” he says, pulling his gloves off noisily. 

“Wha -” the Doctor twists round, sitting on the table and staring at him, chest heaving and eyes wide. 

“I left your drive thingy on the side there,” he points. “See - could have taken it while you were… _distracted_ but I didn’t. Aren’t I nice? You owe me big time for this one. See you next time you need something then,” he says, a bit bitterly as he tosses his gloves in the bin and strides to the door. 

“You -” She starts to curse him, but he doesn't get to hear which choice word she decides to use as the med bay door slams behind him. 

That would teach her.

\--


	11. Fantasy dildo/Knotting Cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today but I still tried! Day 11: fantasy dildo/knotting cock

He’d still been angry with her, and he’d told her he’d fuck her like an animal when she’d finally appeared on his Tardis again with a tired look on her face and desperation in her eyes. And he’d meant it.

She’s braced up on and knees and forearms, spine arched, round pert bottom up in the air, and the Master shifts into position behind her on his knees, running his hand over her behind before gripping hold of the cream coloured bushy tail he’d slipped into her arse with a little silver plug. He lifts it up, exposing her pink cunt to his hungry eyes, and his mouth waters, adrenaline surging through him as she shifts on her knees, rocking back eagerly. 

“Be good,” he growls in warning. She can’t go far anyway; the collar he’d put on her is clipped to the headboard on a short enough leash that she’s held there.

“Hurry up then,” she shoots back through gritted teeth, and he smacks her in response, a hard swat under her tail that makes her yelp, hips jumping. 

Still gripping her tail in his fist, he brings his cock to her with his other hand, rubbing the tip through her slick hot folds, both of them moaning as he glides over her. He teases her like that for a moment, sliding the head of his cock up and down through her folds from her entrance to her clit, and she grows wetter in response, breathing hard. He finally presses himself to her entrance and pushes in, and the Doctor groans and drops her head, her tight body opening to him. 

He fucks her shallowly at first, pumping his hips into her in a steady rhythm until she feels relaxed around him, and she’s moaning softly, enjoying the sensations, and then he takes a moment to pause, holding still half inside her. He strokes the tail up over her back, brushing the hairs upwards, admiring the way it sits over her bottom and lower back, lifted up for him where the plug is snuggly inside of her, and she gives a sigh as his hand continues up, stroking her back and then her hair, before he curls his fingers under the back of her collar and listens to her breath catch. He holds her there as he braces his other hand on her behind, and then he starts to press further into her. 

Her whole body tenses the moment she feels it, and she lets out a gasp, twisting her neck to try and look back at him. 

“Is that - what -?”   
“That’s my knot,” he smirks, grinding it into her, letting her feel the width of it bump against her entrance. “And you’re going to take it - aren’t you?”

“I…” She cuts off, breathing heavily. He gives a tug on her collar, reminding her to behave, and she exhales shakily, nodding her head. “Yes.”

“ _ Good _ ,” he breathes, and then he moves both hands to her arse, thumbs coming down to either side of where he’s sheathed half in her, and he holds her open as he starts to press in. 

It was an impulse purchase - he saw it in a window on one of the pleasure planets when he’d dropped by for some more rope and lube and a few other bits, determined to make the Doctor  _ scream _ when she got done with her little tantrum. He’d tried cock sheaths before, and found them fairly useless from the person wearing them’s side of things, but  _ this _ …

It was from the fortieth century, and made from material that felt like real skin, designed to mould to the wearer's body so seamlessly that the knot would look and feel like it was part of their own anatomy. Not to mention, it had sensation sensors ingrained inside that cued into his neurological system, so he could  _ feel her _ , her slick tight walls opening to him as he presses the knot into her. 

The Doctor leans down a bit further, and she’s sporadically holding her breath and then letting it all out in quick pants, sweat starting to glisten on her skin as he works the thick knot into her body. 

Her thighs are trembling and he almost stops and asks if it’s too much. 

Almost. 

He grabs her by the tail again, and gives it a tug, making her hips jump a little, muscles clenching. She pushes her arse up obediently, and there’s a feral smirk on the Master’s lips as he finally shoves the knot the rest of the way into her. 

_ “There,” _ he pants. He can feel it swelling a little more inside of her, and his eyes roll back in his head at how impossibly  _ tight _ she felt around him. “I knew you could take it.”

“I believe you - made me a promise,” she gets out between hitches of her breath as she flutters around him. 

“Hmm?” He comments as he strokes her tail, laying it down flat up over her lower back again. 

She takes a breath, and then shoots him a look over her shoulder, eyes dark and glittering - with arousal yes, but the edge of something else too, something… slightly unhinged. It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“You said you’d fuck me like an animal,” she states, and then pushes her hips back, bottom smacking into him, making him grunt in surprise as he’s pushed into her to the hilt. “You’ve got your knot in me… so do it.”   
_ Feral _ , the glint in her eye. That’s what it was. Well. Far be it for  _ the Master  _ not to keep up. 

“I did, didn’t I,” he chuckles, still petting her tail and her stroking her neck. “Well… brace yourself then love,” he cruelly repeats words he had spoken to her on gallifrey, just to add an extra sting as he leans down, growling right into her ear; “this is going to hurt.”

\--


	12. Voyerism/Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii... happy february 12th... 👀😅
> 
> Day 12: Voyerism/public exhibitionism

“I thought you hated earth.”

“And I thought I told  _ you  _ to dress appropriately.”

“Doesn’t seem like it matters much,” she comments as he shoves down her braces and yanks her shirts off where she sits straddling his lap. 

“You could have worn something like that, then I needn’t have bothered,” he fires back, nodding his head towards a woman standing over by the lavish indoor fountain in the middle of the grand hall. Her thin toga - if it can be called such a thing - has been pulled aside where it dipped down at the front, exposing her breasts, and the high slit up the side has allowed her partner to shift it open and out of the way as he thrusts into her from behind. 

“Still,” the Doctor says, and she’s still speaking as he hastily strips her of her clothes - did she ever shut up? “There’s plenty of places in the universe where they love a good orgy - Ancient Rome? Doesn’t seem much your style, is all.”

“On the contrary,” the Master replies, “I rather like it here. The emperor’s a friend.”

She snorts. “Since when do you have friends? - Hang on… 39 AD… -  _ Caligula?” _

He makes a noise in agreement and she scoffs. 

“Figures.”

Deciding she’s done quite enough talking, he pinches her nipples, one between each thumb and forefinger, before nudging her off his lap so he can pull down her unbuttoned trousers. 

She wriggles out of them and her underwear, and lets him turn her round and pull her back down into his lap so she’s sitting facing the party same as him. They’re near the edge of the room, on one of the chais-longes aligned around the walls on raised platforms, and the Master is rather enjoying the view of the writhing bodies stretched out before them. 

He runs his hands up over the Doctor’s bare body, then drops his hands to her thighs and parts them. She leans back against his chest, rolling her head back onto his shoulder as she arches and he hides a smile in her hair. 

“What will you let me do to you, while everyone’s watching, hm?” He murmurs as he strokes his way up her spread thighs. 

“I think everyone’s a bit preoccupied,” she replies.

“Well…” he answers, and then gives her a shove, sudden enough to topple her off balance and send her falling forward, her arms flying out to catch herself just before she can smack her face on the floor. She ends up sprawled there, forearms resting on the floor, ass in his lap with her legs either side of his thighs. She’s spread beautifully open, and the round globes of her backside are presented, taunting him. He places one hand on each and squeezes.

“We’ll just have to get their attention.”

She doesn’t try to get up, and the Master smirks as he lets his hands roam over her thighs and arse, enjoying the way her pink slit gives a little pulse, clenching before his eyes. She is slick already, and he can’t resist dipping two fingers inside her. 

She squirms on his lap, and he withdraws his fingers, spreading her wetness out around her, over her arse. Then he lands a hard smack on one of her cheeks, enjoying the way her body jumps and she gives a yelp.

That had got the attention of some of the nearby members of the party. There’s a couple on the floor just by the foot of the steps who stop what they’re doing to look up at them, and a group of people over to the left who nudge each other and turn to face them, so they can watch while they continue their own activities. Smirking, the Master smacks her again, harder this time, making her cry out louder as his hand comes down firmly on her backside. 

“Say my name,” he demands, the overwhelming need to  _ claim _ and display her for who she was to him rushing through him, and making his hearts beat fast in excitement and his cock twitch against her through his toga. 

He spanks her hard again, and she gives another yelp. 

“Master,” she moans. 

“ _ Yess, _ ” he hisses. There’s a lot of eyes on them now, dark and filled with lust, watching the display with hungry eyes as he squeezes her cheeks and pulls them apart, enjoying the feeling of her squirming on his lap, pink backside wriggling for all to see. 

He spots a slave hovering near a pillar with a jug of oil, and snaps his fingers, bringing him hurrying over. The Master takes the little jug, and tips it, pouring the warm oil directly into the crevice of the Doctor’s arse. She jumps, and he smirks, watching as it slides down, making her slick and shining, dribbling a little over her bright pink cheeks as well before returning it to the tray and waving the boy away. His hands return to her skin, and now slickened with oil, he rubs and massages it into her bum, thoroughly losing himself in the feel of the soft flesh beneath his hands as she moans beneath him. He dips his thumb down, pressing it into her arse, and lubricated with the oil it slides in easily, drawing a lower, longer moan from her. He presses it in all the way, shifting his other thumb to circle over her clit, and he eyes the way her sex twitches before him, a little of her own slickness trickling visibly out of her. 

“Fuck,” he curses, and then he’s slipping his thumb out to fumble beneath her, dragging his toga up, all the way until he can pull his aching cock out from beneath it and press it to the slick hot flesh of her. 

He squeezes her cheeks in his hand, trapping his cock between them, and they both moan as he rolls his hips, letting himself slide over her. He could come like this, he thinks - just spill out all over her back for all to see, and the idea is a tempting one… but he wanted to be inside her. He wanted to fuck her properly here - that’s why he’d come, isn’t it? 

His hand comes down on her arse again, making her jump and gasp. “Up,” he tells her, and she slips down off his lap to the floor, before turning on her knees to face him. “Up here.”   
The Master reclines back, and his eyes find the Doctor’s as she steps forward, placing first one knee then the other either side of his thighs, her hands coming to his shoulders for balance as she lowers herself into his lap. 

He guides his cock into her and groans as she sinks down, watching her lips part and her eyelids flutter as he fills her. She feels slick and hot and incredibly tight, and his eyes almost roll back in his head as she takes him in. 

“Lean forward, there’s a good girl,” he growls roughly, and she does as he asks, leaning down so her chest is pressed against his as his hands slide around her back and down to grip her oiled backside. He grips her cheeks, pulling them open, sliding his fingers between and teasing over her hole as she rocks on top of him, moaning. He wants to see her come absolutely undone - wants to push her to her limits in front of all these people, his desire to dominate the Doctor completely - display her as nothing more than his  _ plaything _ surging inside him. There’s a couple leaning against the pillar just to their right, and both men’s eyes are on them as their hands roam over bare bodies. The Master catches the eyes of one of them and beckons him over with two fingers. 

Smirking wide, the man walks up the steps and comes up behind the Doctor. He is naked, his erection standing proud, his own hand stroking over it, and the Master spreads open the Doctor’s cheeks again, a clear invitation which the man accepts readily, stepping up behind her and sliding his hands onto her hips, cock pressing up to her arse. 

Her whole body suddenly tenses in his lap, and her wide eyes find the Master’s.

“No.”

“No?”

She shakes her head frantically.

_ Interesting… _

He waves the man away with a flick of his wrist, and when he doesn’t immediately go, instead runs his hands up over the Doctor’s sides, he sends him a glare that would send monsters running. She relaxes tangibly against him as soon as he leaves and the Master starts to bounce her steadily on his lap.

“So,” he says lowly, “it’s only  _ me  _ you’ll let fuck you.”

“I just - don’t want a stranger touching me,” she grinds out.

“Hmm,” he comments. “So it’s not just me you’ve let have this body, just no strangers?”

Her eyes dart away from his, and she frowns as he smirks. He bucks his hips up into hers a bit harder. 

“I’m honoured, love. And here I thought I was just convenient and you were horny.”

“Shut up,” she breathes.

He does, mostly because he’s too focused on the sensation of her cunt squeezing him as she rolls her hips, her chest brushing against his, her nipples hard through the thin material of the toga he wears. 

It gives him an extra thrill - knowing hah  _ he’s  _ the only one who’s touched her like this - that it was him she kept coming back to not just because he was around but… why? 

He doesn’t quite know, but he  _ does  _ know that that surely meant these encounters were about more than just sex. 

He presses a finger inside her slickened arse as she rides him, delighting in the knowledge that everyone looking their way would have a perfect view of her opening to him, and of his cock as it slid in and out of her. She’s moaning now, low, keening sounds that tumble from her lips as she grips hard to two handfuls of his toga. The Master plants his feet and bucks up into her and she comes in a beautiful flurry of moans and shudders. 

Wetness is dripping out of her where their bodies are joined, a combination of her fluids and the oil, sliding down his balls and between the crevice of his own arse, and he’s certain there’s going to be a lovely stain on this beautiful piece of furniture when they’re done. He likes it - loves how  _ messy  _ this all feels - how much he’s got her undone in front of a crowd of people -  _ humans _ , no less. The Doctor always loved to put up such a front - always righteous and downright  _ perfect _ and oh - it felt incredible to have her moaning and naked on top of him, letting him fuck her filthily in the middle of a party of debauchery. 

He gasps and grunts when he spills inside of her, her cunt squeezing him mercilessly, and then, not quite done with his little display, he lifts her off him and sits her down on his thighs, leaning back further and spreading her open with his hands, pulling at the soft pink flesh of her sex, letting everyone watch as his come trickles out of her while she lays panting on top of him. 

She hasn’t quite regained her breath when she pushes herself up, grabbing the towel on the chair next to him and wiping her sweat and oil-slicked body quickly down before slipping off his lap. 

The Master reclines back as she starts pulling her clothes on. 

“Not gonna stay for a drink?” He drawls, waving someone over with a tray of wine. “Or round two,” he smirks at her as he takes two goblets off it and shoos him away again. 

She shakes her head. “Have to get back. Left my friends on the Tardis.”

“Oh yeah,” he says, “forgot to tell you - I invited them along - sent them all invitations through your Tardis with directions to the party. They’re probably here somewhere…” he cranes his neck around her, as if looking for them, and the Doctor gasps and practically falls over her own feet as she spins round. Unfortunately, he can’t help bursting out laughing at the sight of her utter panic, and she whirls on him again, furious. 

“That was not funny!”

“It was pretty funny,” he snorts. She peeks round over her shoulder, eyes darting about the room, and the fact that she was still a little scared he might be telling the truth sets him off laughing again. 

“You’re lying and I hate you,” she glares at him.

“Sadly yes - but how I  _ wish _ I’d thought of doing that before you got here. Imagine their faces!”

Instead of answering him, the Doctor simply tugs on her lapels and spins on her heel, marching off. Well - more picking her way carefully through the hordes of writhing, naked bodies - which slightly spoils the dramatic effect he’s sure she was going for, and he grins after her. 

A dark haired woman appears to his left, dropping to her knees and giving him a loaded smirk up under her lashes, and he waves her away irritably. When he glances back up across the hall, the Doctor is gone. 

\--


	13. Genital Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... hi? 
> 
> Day 26: Genital torture, and this one contains figging :P

“Don’t do things by halves do you?” The Doctor drawls, and the Master rolls his eyes. She was making every effort to sound  _ bored,  _ and they would see how bored she felt in a minute, he thinks with a smirk as he trails the flat of his belt over her raised bottom.

He’s got her tied up with rope - red this time - wound round her expertly so it crossed over and under her breasts, wrapped round her thighs and belly and bound her wrists tightly behind her back. He’d attached the nipple clamps again and pushed her onto her front over a little foam wedge that raised her hips, and locked her ankles into cuffs held apart by a bar. Oh - and he’d blindfolded her too. Fair enough - it probably was a bit of overkill, but it had been  _ weeks _ and there’d been so many ideas running through his mind during those weeks of all the filthy, filthy things he wanted to do to her when she came crawling back he decided to just do them all.

Her bottom is pink and striped with welts from his belt, and there are thinner stripes across her thighs from the riding crop he’d dug out before.

He curls the belt in his hand and runs the flat of it over her cunt. She flinches at that, shifting where she’s bound, and the Master smiles.

He pulls it back and smacks her directly between the legs with it, and delights in the yelp she gives as her body gives a jolt. She’s squirming now, gasping in a couple of deep breaths, and the Master smiles at seeing her affected. The belt is tossed to the bed beside her, and he gets up, leaving her to cross the room to the little fridge his Tardis had been kind enough to oblige him with. 

“What are you doing?” Comes the Doctor’s voice from across the room after a few minutes.

The Master smiles where he stands with a knife and his prize in hand, peeling it carefully.

“I can smell something… familiar,” she says.

“Yeah?”

“What is it?”

He doesn’t reply.

“It’s like… perfume? No, something organic… a spice?”

“Warm,” he says as he fashions it into a suitable shape. Satisfied, he holds it up to appraise it before moving on to the other, smaller piece and peeling that too.

“Ginger!” The Doctor says, triumphant just as he’s walking over to her.

“Bingo,” the Master replies as he places his knee on the bed and climbs back up next to her. He brings the longer, thicker root of peeled ginger to her face, letting her get a good whiff of it first before he presses it to her lips.

“Open.”

She hesitates, but she does, and the Master is smirking as he pushes it into her mouth. She makes a sound of displeasure around it, but she takes it in obediently, and he’s almost giddy at the thought. He expects it’s tingling on her tongue and the inside of her cheeks, and he knows with a raw root like this it won’t be long before she starts feeling the adverse effects ginger has on their species. 

“Suck,” he commands. “Swallow all that juice, that’s it…” He palms himself as he watches her cheeks hollow as she does as he asks, sucking noisily on the root. She swallows loudly, and he finally withdraws it from her mouth as she starts to cough a little. 

“You bastard,” she rasps breathlessly, “Gonna g’me… get medrunk…” 

“I think we’re already there love,” he replies in amusement.”

“Mmmm,” she hums in agreement, and he moves round behind her as she lays her cheek back on the bed. “M’spinning.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The Master chuckles as he trails the wet ginger root down over her back, then across the pink flesh of her bottom. “Bet you’d let me do anything to you right now, hm?”

“Don’t need t’get me drunk for that,” she mumbles, and he supposes she has a point. Still - it was rare to hear her admit such a thing. He wonders what else she might admit to in her loosened state. 

“No?” He presses as he trails the ginger down over her thigh, then up the other one. “And why’s that?”

“Bcecause,” she says, and that seems to be all she’s willing to answer, even when he asks again. Frustrated, he brings the peeled root to her cunt, and slides it between her folds, rubbing her with it until she hisses and starts to shift restlessly in her bonds. 

“Burns,” she complains. 

“That is the idea my dear.”

“What are you gonna -” 

He answers her question before she's finished asking it, sliding the root firmly into her cunt. She gasps and goes tense, and she’s still for a moment, like she’s holding her breath, and then she releases it shakily, and he delights in the sight as her pussy contracts around the root of ginger.    


“ _ Fuck _ ,” she breathes, “Rass’lon…  _ burns _ …”

The Master gives it a tap, ensuring it’s nestled snugly all the way inside, and then he picks up the other, slightly smaller piece that he’d fashioned into a plug shape, with a tapered end and narrower base, leaving himself a bigger handle with which to press it to her other, tighter hole. 

She gives a squeak at that, and jumps. 

“Wait is tha - you’re not gonna…  _ Master!” _ She cries out beautifully as he holds her arse open and slides the ginger root inside, pushing it in until her arse and cunt are plugged up prettily, and he can move back and admire his work. 

She’s whimpering, shifting where she lays sprawled across the wedge, desperately squirming and wriggling against the intense burning sensation he knows she’s experiencing in both her holes right now. 

“How’s that feel then?”

“ _ Bastard!” _

“Excellent,” he says cheerily. And then he picks up the crop again. 

She screams when he hits her across the arse with it, the unexpected strike making her clench around both roots of ginger, which promised to intensity the burn even more as more of the juices were released inside her. 

He hits her with the crop again and she squeals, letting out a sound like a sob immediately afterwards as she squirms desperately. Her pink, plugged arse wriggles delightfully, and the Master can’t resist dropping a hand to squeeze the soft flesh, then land a bare-palmed smack against it. 

“Stop! S’too much,” she wails. 

“Stop?” He strikes her with the crop again, across the thighs this time, then he prods at both the ginger roots, making sure they’re still fully inserted. 

“Burns…  _ so _ bad…”

“You want me to take it out?”

“Yes!”

“Put my cock in you instead?”

“Yes, n’ything” she mumbles, sounding pitiful. Taking mercy on her, he slides the root of ginger out of her cunt, rubbing it through her labia just briefly, delighting in her squeak as he presses it against her clit before he tosses it aside. She exhales a little, but the Master doesn’t give her a moment to catch her breath before, just like he’d promised, he enters her with one deep, hard thrust. 

She shouts into the bedsheets, and lays limp and bound as he starts to fuck her, having no mercy on her sore, burning cunt as he pumps rapidly in and out of her, the other plug of ginger still nestled inside her arse. 

She comes around him with a scream, clenching wildly around his cock, and he grips two handfuls of her arse, digging his fingers into the sore flesh there as he finishes himself off inside of her. 

She’s shaking by the time he pulls out, and little whimpers are leaving her lips. They’re pathetic little sounds that the Master knows he will play over and over in his mind with his hand wrapped around his cock when he’s alone. 

“Take it out…” She utters hoarsely. 

The Master taps the root of ginger in her arse. “Hm?”

“ _ Out _ .”

“Oh you want me to take it out?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Say please then.”

“Please,” she says, and there’s a pause. She huffs and adds, “ _ Master _ .”

He grins. “No.”

“Wha -?”

He’s giggling as he pulls his trousers on, delighting in the sight of her laying there, totally incapcitated with her pink arse raised, a root of ginger stuck in her arse and his cum dribbling out between her legs. 

“Think I might take a shower,” he announces casually. 

“What? Where are you…? Master?”

Her confusion drives his amusement up even higher, and how  _ pathetic _ she looks, sprawled there blindfolded, asking for him. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” he says, “Oh wait - you can’t.”

“Master - don’t just - Master!?”

She twists and wriggles, but she’s tied up quite firmly, and the ginger in her system is making her sluggish and uncoordinated. Usually, she probably would be able to get out of her bonds but in her current state he doubts it. 

Defeated, she flops down heavily. “I hate you!” She calls out, and those sweet words make the Master whistle cheerfully all the way through his long, long shower. 

\--


	14. Double Penetration

He couldn’t have planned this better himself. Well - he supposes he  _ did  _ plan it himself. Or will do.

The slightly older version of himself - he isn’t sure by how much - pushes the Doctor forward where she sits astride him, until she is laying flat on the Master’s chest, his cock nestled fully inside her hot wet core. 

Her lips are parted and her cheeks flushed as she looks down at him, her face just inches from his own, and the Master has to fight an absurd urge to kiss her. He pulls her head down to his and bites her bottom lip instead, and she makes a sound as her cunt squeezes him. 

The Master pulls away to hiss, his head tipping back against the pillows and fingers flexing where he grips her thighs. She rocks on top of him, rolling her hips and moaning softly, until the sound of a smack rings out, and the Master sees his older self frowning behind her as he plants a hand on the small of her back. 

“Keep still,” he grunts at her, and the Doctor obediently ceases her movements, biting her lip as he strokes over her behind. The older Master catches his eyes. 

“Hold her open for me.”

“Why do you get to be in charge?” He frowns, but he’s doing it anyway, hands sliding up over her thighs to grip two handfuls of her soft cheeks and pull them apart. 

“Master,” the Doctor rolls her eyes with a huff, “you’re literally the same person.”

“Quiet you,” says the older version of himself, and then does something that makes the Doctor gasp and hold her breath. 

Lube, he realises, when he sees himself toss aside the little bottle after apparently applying a liberal amount to her anus, running his slickened hand over his erection. 

He shuffles forward on his knees, guiding himself to her arse, and the Doctor exhales shakily and drops her head to the Master’s neck as his older self starts to press inside of her. He can feel it as he enters her, the way she grows tighter, the slide of his cock behind a thin wall of tissue against his own, and the Master’s eyes nearly roll back in his head. 

The Doctor clutches at him, her fingers - small this time - curling into his shoulders as she pants into his neck, shallow, quick breathes as she lays tense against him, letting him support her as his future self penetrates her, and the Master feels something surge in his chest so abruptly that he’s suddenly blinking back tears.

The Doctor makes a sound against him, a low groan that goes straight to his soul, and the Master shifts a hand from her bottom to smooth it up over her back, rubbing soothingly as she takes shallow breaths, adjusting to the feel of both of them inside her.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs to her, and sniffs a bit, hastily getting ahold of himself before she can lift her head and see the emotion on his face, but he catches the eyes of his future self over her shoulder. He looks back at him, a knowing, pointed expression on his face, and the Master scowls at him. 

“I told you she could take us both,” his future self smirks to him, and the Master rolls his eyes. “Didn’t say I doubted.”

“I’m right here,” the Doctor mumbles, sounding faintly annoyed, and the future Master snorts. 

“How’s it feel then, love?”

He wrinkles his nose at that -  _ him _ calling her ‘love’. That was  _ his _ name for her. It was absurd - it was himself after all, but the Master still feels irrationally put out by it. 

“Full,” she murmurs, and she sounds a little lethargic, drunk on sensations as she lays sprawled across him with both of them inside her. “I like it.”

Both of them smirk at that, and his older self runs his hands up over her back. It bumps into his own, still splayed between her shoulder blades, and he swats at it, shoving it away irritably. His other self rolls his eyes and grips her hips instead. 

“Ready then?”

“Always ready,” the Doctor shoots back before he can answer, and pushes herself up a little so she can look down into his face. They start to move together then, and settle into a rhythm of rolling hips that works for all of them relatively quickly. Of course, it makes sense - with two of them technically being the same person, but it’s nice to be so in sync. She’s tighter than usual as she slides up and down his cock, guided by his older’s hands on her hips and the way he’s fucking her from behind, and her eyes squeeze shut, mouth open as she moans. 

Determined to one-up himself, especially since he’s rendered rather helpless of the three of them underneath them both like this, the Master works a hand between his and the Doctor’s bellies, and presses his fingers up against her, sliding over slippery skin until he locates her clit, and starts to caress it gently in time with the rolls of their hips. 

“Master!” She gasps, clawing at his shoulders as her hips jerk and she squeezes around his cock. “Oh shit, I’m gonna -” Her whole body shudders, and she lets out a series of high pitched sounds as she climaxes. Both Masters groan and gasp in response as she clenches around them, and the one behind her picks up speed, pounding into her arse with no mercy. 

“Master,” she whines desperately, a little edge of pain in her voice that makes him ease off on the pressure on her clit, and push his other hand into her hair until she looks down at him with wide eyes and a flushed face. 

“You can take it,” he murmurs lowly. She hesitates before she nods, her eyes dropping to his mouth, and this time he can’t resist pulling her down into a kiss, his tongue stroking her own, throat swallowing her moans as his other self fucks her into another orgasm. 

He comes soon after with her clenching around him like that, and the other Master swiftly follows, both of them spilling out inside her almost in perfect synchronisation. 

“Fuck,” the Doctor breathes, her mouth slipping from his so her head can drop to his neck as her body trembles while the other Master slips out of her. He feels warm wetness trickle down, sliding over where their bodies are still joined and dripping over his balls. He should probably be more disgusted by that than he is - it’s his own come, after all, and something about the way the Doctor was currently so full of it makes him feel immeasurably smug. 

He’s softening inside her, and finally he reluctantly lifts her by the hips to let himself slip out of her too, shifting her slightly so she’s draped half over him, half on the bed. The other Master, who’d flopped onto his back next to them, rolls over to drape a casual arm across her waist, and the Master is far too content to be bothered with pushing him away. The Doctor gives a satiated-sounding sigh, and for a few blissful minutes, they all just lie there, six hearts, three sets of breathing evening out as sweat cools on naked bodies. 

He waits for her to extract herself from the pile of limbs to start pulling her clothes on to leave - like she always does after this… but when several more minutes have passed and she doesn’t move, the Master lifts his head and glances down at her to find her fast asleep curled against him. 

“...Oh,” he utters, a bit bewildered. He glances at his older self, who merely raises an eyebrow. He snorts softly after a moment, and drops his head back down to the pillow. “Think this is the quietest I’ve seen her,” he says, softly so as not to wake her up. 

“We wore her out,” his older self replies, and he can’t help but smirk at that. They fall quiet again. 

The Master clears his throat. “So,” He ventures, trying to sound more casual than he feels. Silly really - the older version of himself  _ knows _ exactly how much what he’s about to ask weighs on his mind but… it’s something of a habit to appear disinterested to save face. “Since you’re from the future and all, tell me… does she ever get over this?”

“This?”

“What I… did.”

“We’ve done a lot of things.”

He scowls at his older self. “You know what I mean.”

The other Master sighs. “Gallifrey.” 

“Gallifrey,” he agrees. 

There’s a pause as he frowns down at the Doctor’s slumbering form. His fingers stroke ever-so-lightly up over her bare side. 

“You know I can’t answer that. You also know that the Doctor’s feelings on it are as complex as yours.”

“Mine aren’t  _ complex.” _ He frowns. 

“It was our home.”

“It was hers too.” 

“She’s not the one who blew it to bits,” he counters. 

The Master scowls at himself and falls silent a moment. The sound of the Doctor’s deep, even breathing seems loud between them, and his body is warm where her own is pressed against it. Finally, he lets out a sigh. 

“I just, I was so…  _ angry.  _ What they did to her - over and over - and all of us. What they did to me -  _ because _ of her, it was all… because of  _ her _ .”

“I know,” his older self answers evenly. “And now look at us.”

He pauses, thinking. “I just… I don’t know what she  _ wants.” _

“Maybe it would help if she knew what  _ you _ wanted.”

He frowns at himself across her slumbering form. “I think I’ve made that pretty obvious,” he scoffs quietly. 

“Have you?”

“Yes,” his frown deepens. “I asked her to  _ dinner _ . She laughed. And I got us a hotel and she just -”

“That could mean anything.”

“No it couldn’t.”

“It could when you’re as obtuse as the Doctor. And as bad at picking up social cues.”

“She is a bit of an idiot at times,” he agrees, and hates that a small, wistful smile comes to his lips. 

“A huge idiot.”

“The hugest.”

“Why do we love her?”

“I have no idea,” he sighs heavily, and then, realising what he’d just admitted to out loud, snaps his wide eyes up to himself. He’s looking back at him evenly, his dark, steady gaze twinkling softly with a knowing look. God - he hates himself. Was he really going to be that  _ smug _ in the future? Was he already that smug? 

He watches as his older self leans down and brushes a strand of the Doctor’s hair from her cheek before dropping a feather-light kiss there that was far too affectionate for someone like him, and carefully extracting himself from around her, slipping out of the bed. 

“You should talk to her about things.  _ Properly _ talk to her. And listen, too. And then you could try the dinner invitation again.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “Will that work?  _ Talking _ ?” He spits the word out like the notion disgusts him. 

“Telling would be a spoiler.”

“I like spoilers.”

He ignores him, pulling his trousers on before quietly gathering the rest of the clothes. “I should go. Spent too long across my own timeline as it is.”

The Master waves a hand like it’s nothing. “What’s life without a little danger.”

The older one nods at the Doctor. “Talk to her,” he reminds him, and he rolls his eyes and waves him off. 

He turns to go before hesitating. “Oh - just one little spoiler.”

“What?”

The older Master’s lips quirk up into a smile, and he leans in to deliver his words in a stage whisper. 

“She’s not really asleep.”

The Master balks, wide eyes snapping down to the Doctor whose breathing halts, and knowing she’s been caught, opens her eyes to peer up at him. 

The sound of the other Master’s Tardis dematerialising fades into the background as they stare at each other. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in hindsight I vastly over-estimated myself by thinking I could do 28 days it's got to the end of feb and I've only managed half 😅 But I hope these were fun to read anyway bc I had fun writing them. Maybe next fic challenge I will try and do better!


End file.
